Un amour venant du passé
by GENIUSNyx
Summary: Couple Yaoi : OC/Ukai, Kageyama/Hinata, Asahi/Nishinoya, Kuroo/Bokuto. Un nouvel élève fait son arrivée à Karasuno et il amène avec lui de nombreux changements et révélations dans l'équipe de Volley-ball.
1. Chapter 1

Des cheveux sombres avec des reflets bleus, des yeux mauves et un large sourire. Voilà ce que je suis. Liam A. Ludrick. Un jeune seconde qui vient tout juste de changer de lycée. Je ne préfère pas vous raconter le pourquoi de ce changement, mais en tout cas, je peux vous dire que je rejoins le lycée Karasuno à Miyagi ainsi que son équipe de volley-ball. Pourquoi ce lycée me direz-vous, déjà parce qu'il est le seul à m'avoir accepté après l'incident de la dernière fois et aussi parce que je vais y retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour et j'ai plutôt bien réussi à m'intégrer, les élèves sont plutôt sympas et les demoiselles véritablement magnifiques. J'ai bien fait de changer d'après moi. Le seul truc, c'est qu'au début de la journée lorsque mon professeur principal s'est avancé vers moi pour me donner mon uniforme, je me suis senti bien idiot au moment de l'essayer, mais je ne l'ai pas quitté pour autant depuis. J'ai seulement ajouté une touche personnelle à tout ça. Deux petites couettes à l'arrière de ma tête pour retenir les cheveux un peu trop longs de ma perruque aux cheveux roux et ondulés piquée au club de théâtre et une barrette à nœud rouge pour retenir mes cheveux à l'avant et ainsi mettre ma frange en avant pour cacher la couleur de mes sourcils. Me voilà une véritable demoiselle avec cet uniforme composé d'un chemisier un peu serré caché par un blazer et d'une jupe un peu courte, mais qui met terriblement en valeur mes fesses. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi les filles sont toutes aussi magnifiques dans cette école et aussi pourquoi les garçons semblaient si enclins à devenir mes amis.

Quelques regards s'étaient levé vers moi durant ma balade en direction du gymnase où aller s'entraîner l'équipe de volley-ball. J'avais ajouté un peu de baume à lèvre et un tout petit peu de mascara sur mes cils et j'avais teint mes sourcils en blond avec une bombe pour cheveux pour compléter le tout. Je dirais à mon frère que le fait de remplir ma fiche d'inscription en notant que je suis une femme n'est pas une chose qui m'arrêtera si facilement. Foutu, Neil et foutu japonais qui ne sont pas capable de découvrir mon sexe rien qu'à mon prénom seulement parce que je suis étranger. Je soupire une seconde avant de pousser la porte du gymnase et un large sourire illumine alors mon visage. La jeune étrangère naïve comme pas deux, voilà qui je suis là à cet instant. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins doué pour jouer un rôle, espérons que la supercherie ne soit pas découverte trop vite. Les semelles dures de mes chaussures claquent sur le parquet du terrain alors que je m'avance doucement, tout doucement dans la salle à l'odeur de transpiration. Les yeux de tous se tournent alors dans ma direction et je fais un sourire timide tout en humidifiant mes lèvres d'un rapide coup de langue.

« _MIGNONNE !_ S'écrient deux voix dans le groupe. »

Je fais mine de rougir et de me sentir mal à l'aise en entendant ce compliment, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas la première fois de la journée que j'entends ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un homme. C'est alors qu'un garçon bien plus petit que moi aux cheveux brun et blond s'approche avec un autre plus grand au crâne rasé, se sont donc à eux que je plais en tant que femme ?

« _Tu as besoin de quelque chose Demoiselle ?_ »

Ne voulant pas me faire prendre tout de suite avec ma voix, je me contente de faire un hochement de tête signifiant oui. Je n'ai jamais eu une voix très virile et j'ai appris avec le temps à la modifier selon mes envies, mais sait-on jamais. C'est alors que je le vois, un adulte. Ses longs cheveux décolorés sont plaqués en arrière par un serre-tête lui donnant un air de voyou. Ukai Keishin. Celui pour qui j'ai choisi cette école. Le petit-fils du célèbre entraîneur Ukai. Un sourire innocent prend mes lèvres alors que je me dandine sur place pour faire croire que je suis mal à l'aise d'être observé par tant de gens. Il m'observe un instant et je vois son visage se figer sur une expression de réflexion. M'a-t-il reconnu ? Finalement, je me lance, prenant une voix prude et murmurant doucement pour rendre encore plus difficile la reconnaissance de ma voix d'homme derrière ce filet de mots clair et adorable.

« _Je suis juste une groupie..._ »

À ce mot, j'entends quelques joueurs de l'équipe hurler de joie et le répéter en boucle. Si vous voulez vraiment des fans arrêtés de vous extasier quand une se présente comme si elle était la première à dire ça, même si c'est le cas. En réalité, je suis vraiment intéressé par leur équipe. Après tout, ils ont réussi à tenir tête à Shiratorizawa durant les sélections pour les nationales.

« _Tu nous as vus à la télé, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça ?, me demande un roux survolté qui m'agrippe alors le bras._ »

Je hoche de nouveau la tête pour lui dire que oui et je rougis pour lui faire comprendre que son geste me gêne. Il me relâche aussitôt le bras avant de repartir de plus belle dans sa joie du moment. Je sens pourtant un regard fixé sur moi malgré tout, celui de l'entraîneur. Il s'avance alors vers moi pour me poser une question qui m'aurait fait rire si je ne devais pas garder intact mon personnage au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette séance d'entraînement.

« _On ne se serait pas déjà croisé par hasard ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître._ »

Je fais non de la tête alors que je rougis pour lui croire que je prends sa question comme une technique de drague vraiment mal venue venant d'un adulte à une jeune fille frêle comme moi. Il se met lui aussi à rougir mal à l'aise.

« _Non, je ne cherche pas à... Enfin..._  
\- _Bah alors Ukai, on s'en prend à une jeune fille ? C'est pour ça que les gens te prennent pour un voyou_ , fait remarquer un homme à lunette.  
\- _Quoi ? Non mais... Prof, ce n'est pas ça du tout !_  
\- _Je peux..._  
\- _Hum ?_ »

Il se tourne vers moi, je baisse les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard et je continue de me dandiner tout en rougissant.

« _Je peux rester pour regarder ?_  
\- _Bien... Bien sûr._ »

Il me fixe encore un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte que cela me met très mal à l'aise, ou du moins, c'est ce que je veux lui faire croire. Je ne veux pas qu'il devine, du moins pas tout de suite. Il s'excuse alors de nouveau et retourne sur le banc pour observer son équipe. Quant à moi, je me pose sur le banc juste à côté, les jambes serrées et le dos droit. Je suis une fille après tout. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage à chaque action magnifique que je vois, comme une attaque de ce rouquin, ce n°10 dont tout le monde a déjà entendu parler ou alors une réception du libero qui sont tout aussi impressionnantes. Alors que l'entraînement touche doucement à sa fin, je ne tiens plus en place, je tapote ma jambe rapidement sur le parquet impatient. Les voir jouer m'a donné envie de frapper cette balle à mon tour. Alors quand la balle tirée par l'Ace de l'équipe quitte le terrain à cause d'une réception pas assez solide, je m'élance. Mon corps bouge de lui-même et je me vois sauter pour la frapper en plein vol, mes pieds se détachent du sol et me voilà en l'air. Ma main frappe la balle et je l'envoie directement dans les mains du passeur. Surpris, il n'en perd pourtant pas ses moyens, il la relance en direction du petit rouquin et ensemble, il marque un nouveau point. Je retombe alors au sol de manière assez peu féminine alors que ma perruque touche le sol un peu plus loin. Elle n'a pas tenu durant ma petite démonstration. Je relève alors les yeux vers l'équipe qui me fixe étrangement. Les ai-je impressionnés ?

« _... Li... Liam ?_ »

Zut, il m'a reconnu...

« _Ukai !_ Dis-je comme si je n'avais pas remarqué non plus que c'était lui.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu... Enfin... Pourquoi un uniforme de fille ? ..._  
\- _C'EST UN HOMME ?_ »

Je vois les deux idiots tomber sur le sol, désespérés par cette nouvelle découverte.

« E _t dire que je lui ai dit qu'il était mignonne ..._ Commence le plus grand des deux.  
\- _Et dire que j'allais lui proposer de le raccompagner_ , finit le petit. »

Un rire passe doucement mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas pu rire plus tôt, mais là, je me laisse aller. Je sentais pourtant la colère de l'entraîneur qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

« _Et ça t'amuse en plus ?!_ »

Je sentis sa main agripper le haut de mon crâne. Pour le serrer lentement, mais douloureusement.

« _Aïe... Ukaiii, tu me fais mal..._ »

Je fais perler doucement de fausses larmes au coin de mes yeux alors qu'un gémissement de douleur bien indécent passe mes lèvres. En général, ça rend le garçon assez mal à l'aise alors il me lâche, mais je ne le sens pas prêt à faire ça.

« _Ça ne marche plus avec moi le coup de la femme en détresse._  
\- _Ce que tu peux être cruel... Mais j'ai toujours d'autres cartes dans ma manche._ »

Mon expression change alors du tout au tout et je passe ma jambe derrière celle de l'entraîneur pour le forcer à plier le genou tout en m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur son torse pour nous faire tomber sur le sol. Mon visage affiche maintenant un large sourire lubrique alors que mes yeux pétillent d'une lueur inquiétante. Je passe alors ma langue sur mes lèvres sans m'arrêter de sourire. Je l'entends alors grogner alors qu'il se relève puis je me tourne vers le reste de l'équipe avec mon expression innocente de tout à l'heure. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête prêt à m'excuser pour tout ça.

« _Je suis désolé pour tout ce cinéma, mais on m'a malheureusement donné un uniforme pour fille quand je suis arrivé ce matin, alors j'ai joué le jeu. Sinon je m'appelle Liam et je veux faire partie de votre équipe !_  
\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives au milieu d'année ?_ , me demande le passeur suspicieux. Il n'avait pas dû aimer ma technique de camouflage.  
\- _J'ai été contraint de changer de lycée à cause de problème personnel._  
\- _Tu mesures combien ?  
_ \- _1m75._  
\- _Tu as déjà joué au volley._  
\- _Oui._  
\- _Quel poste ?_  
\- _Ailier._  
\- _Et ton truc de tout à l'heure s'était génial !_ »

L'interrogatoire continua encore un moment jusqu'à ce que l'heure de ranger arrive. Je rejoignis alors Ukai dehors, il semblait m'attendre, adossé contre le mur tout en fumant.

« _Désolé, Ukai pour tout à l'heure..._

\- _Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de reprendre le volley-ball après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu ?_  
\- _Ça fait presque un an que je n'ai plus touché à un ballon... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre..._  
\- _Et bien si tu es sûr, je ne peux pas m'y opposer, mais fais attention à toi quand même._  
\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre ! Et puis les gars de ton équipe n'ont pas l'air méchant._ »

Il termine sa cigarette tout en souriant.

« _Et bien à demain Ukai !_  
\- _À demain..._ »


	2. Chapter 2

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que j'étais entré dans ce nouveau lycée et d'après mes profs, je pouvais enfin faire partit du club de volley-ball. J'avais alors repris le chemin du gymnase, cette fois-ci vêtu d'un uniforme de garçon, mais j'avais tout de même gardé une petite touche à moi, une pince dorée avec une rose dessus pleine de paillette qui retenait ma tignasse d'un côté de mon visage pour le libérer. Je m'avance alors en direction de la salle du club pour me changer. Je ne suis pas le premier arrivé, lorsque je pousse la porte, je retrouve le duo de seconde et celui de première contenant le roux et le passeur de génie ainsi que l'ace et le libero.

« _Hello !  
\- OH ! Salut Liam ! _Hurle Hinata. _  
\- Salut._ Dit simplement Kageyama. »

Ces deux-là, c'est vraiment le jour et la nuit... Je commence alors à me changer et lorsque je retire mon tee-shirt, je sens un regard se poser sur moi alors un large sourire prend mes lèvres et je me tourne vers Nishinoya.

« _Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais... Mais je suis bien un homme, dommage._ »

Je lui tire alors la langue et il rougit.

« _Au fait Liam, tu connais le coach ? On dirait que vous vous connaissez plutôt bien.  
\- Ah oui... J'ai vécu avec lui pendant un temps. _»

Je vois alors le visage d'Hinata se décomposer alors qu'il tente de comprendre cette phrase.

« _Vécu avec lui... Comme des amoureux ? Mais... Mais... Tu es mineur et lui..._ »

Une frappe derrière la tête lui remet rapidement les idées en place.

« _KAGEYAMA !  
\- Idiot, pourquoi tu penses directement à des trucs bizarres comme ça...  
\- Oh non, rien de tout ça. J'ai été recueilli par sa famille quand j'étais jeune. Le temps de me faire adopter par ma famille actuelle.  
\- Tu es orphelin ?  
\- ... Je préférerais..._ »

L'espace d'un instant, l'ambiance se glaça entièrement dans la pièce et c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent les cicatrices sur mon corps... Merde. J'enfilais rapidement mon haut pour les cacher. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent pitié de moi. Je ne suis pas l'enfant faible que j'étais. Je ne suis plus le même ! Je me tourne alors vers eux, durant un instant mon expression doit faire un peu peur, mais rapidement mon sourire revient.

« _Alors vous êtes prêts à vous entraîner ?_ »

Cette phrase suffit pour exciter les deux plus naïfs du groupe, mais le passeur et le champion continue de me fixer comme s'il avait tout deviné de mon passé. Je les ignore et sors de la salle pour rejoindre le gymnase.

« _Au fait Liam, tu viens de quel pays ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'un Japonais ?_ »

Je prends alors un air faussement outré.

« _Bah ton nom et ton accent sont ceux d'un étranger.  
\- Je suis anglais. J'ai vécu en Angleterre pendant mon enfance, mais j'ai fini par déménager ici.  
\- Tu dois être doué en anglais alors !  
\- Je parle beaucoup de langues différentes.  
\- COMME QUOI ?  
\- L'anglais déjà, le français, le japonais et un peu, le coréen.  
\- OUAH TROP FORT ! _»

Finalement, le reste de l'équipe arrive à son tour dans le gymnase ainsi que l'entraîneur, je lui fis un large sourire lorsqu'il passe les portes et il me le rendit rapidement. On me posa encore d'autres questions sur l'Angleterre, je tentais alors d'y répondre du mieux que je le pouvais et en un instant tout bascula dans mon esprit, une question résonna encore et encore.

« _Comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez Ukai ?, me demanda le prof._ »

Mon cœur se serra alors que des souvenirs douloureux revenaient dans ma mémoire. Mon sourire avait disparu, j'étais soudain étrangement silencieux. Allais-je craquer ? Une main se déposa alors sur mon épaule. Une poigne familière la serra doucement et je relevais mes yeux brillants vers le Coach. Il venait de me sauver la mise.

« _Allez, on arrête de questionner le nouveau et on se met au boulot._ »

Ils se mirent tous en rang de l'autre côté du terrain pour commencer l'entrainement de réception et j'allais les rejoindre, mais Ukai me retenait de sa main.

« _Ça va ?  
\- Oui oui... Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller._ »

Il me relâche et je pus rapidement prendre la suite des autres. Mais même si j'avais dit ça, j'étais perturbé par cette question qui n'avait pas quitté mon esprit et les souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter en moi. Si bien que j'avais raté pas mal de mes réceptions et mon potentiel était bien plus bas qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais vu jouer en temps normal, mais le Coach le remarqua rapidement. Il demanda alors aux managers de faire des passes pour que les joueurs s'entraînent aux attaques et il me prit à part.

« _Liam... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est finit depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Je sais... Je sais.  
\- Alors concentres toi Idiot ! Et montres leur qui tu es vraiment !  
\- OUI !_ »

C'est toi l'idiot. Si tu veux me réconforter, fais le plus gentiment. Pourtant, un sourire prend mes lèvres et je m'avance de nouveau sur le terrain. Lorsque la passe fut pour moi, je sautais, aussi haut que je le pouvais, mon corps fut suspendu en l'air durant un moment et alors je frappais la balle, visant non loin de la ligne de fond de terrain. La balle fut dedans. Je retombais alors sur le sol en souriant. Je l'avais mise ! Ça faisait tellement de bien de réussir une attaque, surtout depuis tout ce temps.

« _OUAH ! Tu sautes haut toi aussi !_ , me félicita le rouquin.  
\- _Fait attention Hinata, il risquerait de te piquer ta place...  
\- HEIN ? Meuh non... Hein ?  
\- Je saute peut-être haut, mais je n'ai pas ta détente, impossible que je prenne ta place !  
\- Tu vois Kageyama ! Il ne prendra pas ma place !_ »

La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais doué en sport, c'était bien sauter, ça et l'endurance, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le sport. J'ai un temps de réaction plutôt lent par rapport à d'autre joueur tel qu'Hinata. Mais mon plus gros talent ne réside pas dans mes sauts, mais bien dans ma tête. Un esprit d'analyse très rapide et de bonnes bases, voilà ma force. Je ne vaux pas un de ses joueurs de génie qui ont réussi à battre Ushijima et qui ont un véritable talent à perfectionner.

À la fin de l'entraînement, j'étais essoufflé comme à chaque fois. L'entraînement d'Ukai junior ne vaut pas celui du Papi, mais il est plutôt pas mal dans le genre non plus. Rapidement changer, je prends le chemin de la maison avec le reste de l'équipe qui s'arrête pour manger quelques cochonneries. Je refuse poliment et je reprends la route avec Kageyama qui habite dans le même quartier que moi. Le début du chemin se fait en silence, mais je finis par trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

« _Tu as trouvé un bon partenaire depuis le collège.  
\- Hum.  
\- Il a tellement confiance en toi... Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, je trouverais quelqu'un qui puisse autant me faire confiance, tu as de la chance._ »

Il tourne alors son visage vers moi, il semble surpris par ma phrase et un léger sourire prend mes lèvres.

« _Il faudrait qu'un jour, tu sois un peu plus démonstratif avec lui parce que sinon on risque de te le voler ton cher feinteur et alors es-tu sûr que tu ne redeviendras pas le Roi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour rester comme je suis.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra. _»

Les quelques minutes me séparant encore de ma maison se firent en silence. Il semblait ne pas avoir apprécié ma menace et c'était le but recherché évidemment.

« _Ma maison est juste là ! Je te dis à demain alors.  
\- À demain._ »

Il ne s'arrête même pas un instant et continue sa route en ruminant mes paroles. Quel idiot. Il ne se rend même pas compte que ce n'est pas qu'en tant que feinteur qu'il a peur de le perdre. Un nouveau sourire prend mes lèvres alors que je passe la porte d'entrée.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça idiot ?  
\- L'amour, Neil. L'amour._ »

Mon frère me lance un regard interrogatif avant de m'ignorer totalement ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
\- Demandes à Papa._ »

Je m'avance alors dans la cuisine et je pose mes yeux sur l'homme qui m'attend à la table. Il ne semble pas très content.

« T _u ne m'avais pas dit que le Coach de ton équipe était ce voyou d'Ukai junior.  
\- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt...  
\- Après ce qu'il a fait, tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt, tu es idiot ou bien ?  
\- NEIL ! ... Depuis quand tu le sais Papa ?  
\- Neil me l'a dit quelques mois après ton arrivée chez nous. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.  
\- Je... Je peux me débrouiller avec lui roh. Je suis plus un gamin.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument aller dans ce lycée ?  
\- NON PAS DU TOUT ! C'est juste que leur équipe est la meilleure selon moi !  
\- Hum...  
\- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais m'en occuper ! Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de cette partie-là de ma vie.  
\- Je m'en occuperais tant que tu seras ma petite fille._ »

Je grognais une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma chambre en tapant des pieds contre le sol. Je me jetais alors sur mon lit tête la première dans l'oreiller. Je tapais des bras et des jambes sur le matelas pendant une minute. Pourquoi lui a-t-il raconté ? Finalement après une minute de rage, je finis par me mettre en position fœtale et mon visage rougit de lui-même. Ce n'était pas pour de faux cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un de ses rougissements que j'avais désiré. Ce qu'il m'avait fait hein ? Des images passèrent et repassèrent dans mon esprit et mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais soudain chaud, très chaud. Mon corps bougea alors de lui-même. Ma main glissa sous mon pantalon pour attraper mon membre qui commençait doucement à durcir. Penser à tout ça suffisait à me rendre fou. Je les revoyais, ses souvenirs si excitants. Lui et moi... Nus. Sa langue qui parcourt mon corps encore frêle de l'époque. Je me souviens de ses baisers qui me faisaient tourner la tête et de ses mains si grandes qui savaient toujours quoi faire pour me faire venir plus vite. Les souvenirs disparurent bien vite pour laisser place à la réalité. La réalité humide et chaude. Et merde. J'ai recommencé. J'attrape alors un mouchoir pour m'essuyer la main avant de me lever pour rejoindre la salle de bains. En ouvrant la porte, je tombe sur le regard de Neil qui m'observe.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Si tu veux être discret, mords ton oreiller, j'entends tes gémissements de ma chambre._ »

Soudain, je rougis. Merde.

« _Je... Euh ...  
\- Arrête de penser à lui comme ça, tu vaux mieux que ça. D'autres personnes tiennent bien plus à toi que lui. Faudrait que tu penses à ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Hein ?_ »

Il retourne alors dans sa chambre et claque la porte devant moi. Je restais un instant immobile et muet. Fais chier. Si je pouvais arrêter de penser à lui, je l'aurais déjà fait ! Je soupire avant d'aller prendre une douche pour calmer mes nerfs et mes désirs.

Voilà, voilà mon chapitre 2.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
 **Nyxiel**


	3. Chapter 3

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tu vaux mieux que ça.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain lorsque je rejoins le gymnase, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait la veille. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux paroles de Neil. Je n'ai même pas prit le temps de me coiffer ce matin. Je ressemble à un garçon, simple, comme tous les autres avec un visage féminin, mais rien de plus. Je soupire en entrant dans la salle de club pour me changer, j'en oublie même de saluer ceux qui sont déjà présents.

« _Salut Liam ! Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Oh euh ... Salut tout le monde. Si, si je vais bien ... J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait hein Hinata.  
\- La ferme Kageyama !_ »

Je le vois alors qui plante son regard dans le mien, me lancerait-il un défi le petit ? Je lui souris alors pour lui faire comprendre que moi non plus je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je me relève alors avant de me laisser tomber sur Hinata, glissant un bras sur ses épaules et approchant légèrement mon visage du sien.

« _Je peux te faire des passes aujourd'hui Hinata avant que les autres arrive ?  
\- Tu sais aussi passer ?  
\- Oui, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Kageyama le génie, mais je me débrouille !  
\- Je veux voir ça !  
\- À tout à l'heure Kageyama !_ »

Je lui fis un nouveau sourire en remarquant la colère dans ses yeux. Pas touche à mon feinteur cela voulait dire. Ou pas touche à mon Hinata ? Non, ça il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. J'accompagnais alors Hinata dans le gymnase avant de demander à la jeune manager de me lancer la balle pour faire des passes au rouquin.

« _Je n'y arriverais certainement pas du premier coup, je te préviens. C'est toujours un peu difficile de se faire à un nouveau joueur.  
\- Ça ira !_ »

La balle fusa dans mes mains, Hinata courait et c'est à cet instant que je réussis à lire dans ses mouvements, ses muscles et aussi dans ses yeux. Je lançais alors la balle là où je supposais qu'il allait la frapper. Elle était bien placée dans la trajectoire, mais bien trop haute. Il faut savoir s'habituer à un garçon si petit en tant qu'attaquant.

« _On recommence !_ »

Ce gamin est bien plus petit que la norme, ajustée en faveur de cela. Je réfléchis, liste les éléments qui me permettent de bien placer la balle et je la lance. Trop tard. Il est déjà à terre, mais elle était pile-poil dans sa trajectoire. Hinata me sourit.

« _La prochaine sera la bonne !_ »

Son sourire me réconforte, son énergie me donne envie de recommencer. Je ferme les yeux, visualise de nouveau les informations dans mon esprit. Sa taille, la hauteur de son saut, le placement de sa main. Ses muscles se bandent et je lance la balle. Sa main vient la frapper de manière parfaite et la balle atterri dans le terrain. Un large sourire prend alors mes lèvres. 3 essai et c'est le bon ! J'attrape alors Hinata dans mes bras et je le soulève du sol pour le faire tourner avant de le remettre sur le sol.

« _Tu joues avec tellement d'enthousiasme que j'arrive plus facilement à lire tes gestes futurs. Tes muscles se bandent tellement plus qu'un autre joueur qui ne se donnerait qu'à moitié.  
\- Tu arrives à deviner grâce à mes muscles ?  
\- Et d'autres détails, là où tu poses tes yeux, ta position, ect.  
\- TU ES SUPER DOUE ALORS !  
\- Non rien de tout ça ... Se sont juste des calculs qui se font dans ma tête très rapidement._ »

Je posais alors les yeux sur le passeur qui nous avait rejoint dans la salle et qui semblait plus qu'énervé de nous voir nous entrainer tous les deux ensemble. Un large sourire prit alors mon visage et je levais les sourcils en sa direction tout en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres supérieur pour lui faire comprendre de manière très très explicite que je comptais bien m'amuser avec Hinata s'il ne venait pas m'interrompre très rapidement. Je me remettais en place Hinata aussi. Le ballon arriva dans mes mains, j'observais durant une seconde et je lançais le ballon, les calculs s'étaient fait d'eux même dans mon esprit. L'attaquant frappa la balle avec une puissance impressionnante et la balle atterrie encore une fois sur le terrain non loin de la ligne de gauche.

« _Tes passes sont vraiment géniales !  
\- Et toi tu es vraiment impressionnant quand tu tires ! On dirait que tu ne redescendras jamais !  
\- OI HINATA ! Si tu as le temps de t'amuser avec lui, viens là. Il faut qu'on s'entraine à la courte.  
\- Si tu m'encourageais un peu plus comme Liam, j'y arriverais peut-être un peu mieux_, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- _Je t'aiderais à t'entrainer quand tu voudras Hinata, il suffit de me demander. Si jamais Kageyama n'est pas disponible._ »

Le regard sombre de Kageyama se pose alors sur moi et sa colère ne faiblissait pas, si bien qu'il rata sa première passe pour Hinata. Je pris alors un malin plaisir à le pousser encore plus loin dans sa rage pour moi-même.

« _TROP RAPIDE !_ »

Il tenta de reprendre son calme mais mon sourire sadique le rendait bien trop cinglé. Il rata la seconde et l'envoya dans le torse d'Hinata avec force. Mon sourire disparu très rapidement alors que je m'élançais en direction du rouquin.

« _Tu vas bien Hinata ?_ »

Il releva son visage vers moi et je soulevais son tee-shirt pour observer l'endroit de l'impact. Ça n'avait pas l'air très grave alors je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa blessure en fermant les yeux. Il rougit tout en s'éloignant de moi.

« _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Liam ?  
\- C'est un bisou magique ! C'est un baiser qui enlève toute ta douleur. On fait ça aux enfants pour qu'ils ne pleurent pas.  
\- Mais ... mais je ne suis pas un enfant.  
\- Oups. _»

Je lui fis un large sourire avant de me tourner vers Kageyama qui me fusillait du regard. Alors on est jaloux le génie ? Je tournais alors les yeux vers l'entrée et je le vis immobile. Ukai. Et merde. Je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé. Il baissa alors les yeux en soupirant avant d'entrer.

« _Faites attention avec vos passes s'il vous plait, si un de vous est gravement blessé, il ne pourra pas participer au camp d'entrainement le week end prochain.  
\- Un camp d'entrainement ?  
\- Ah oui tu n'étais pas encore là quand le prof est venu nous en parler. On va s'entrainer tout le week end pour les nationales. On n'a pas cours Vendredi puisque c'est juste après les examens donc on en profite_, me répondit le capitaine qui arrivait lui aussi.  
\- _Est-ce que je dois venir moi-aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr tu fais partit de l'équipe maintenant._ »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche du Capitaine. Mon cœur se serra et comme si je cherchais à lui faire savoir, je me tournais vers lui, un sourire sur le visage. Il ne me rendit pas cette fois-ci. Etait-il énervé ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Je restais encore un instant à le fixer pour tenter de comprendre, mais finalement l'entrainement reprit sans autre problème. Kageyama s'était calmé et Hinata ne semblait pas avoir été véritablement blessé. À la fin pourtant j'avais le cœur lourd. Ukai ne m'avait pas adressé un mot, pas un sourire, ni même une remarque, seulement des phrases formatées qu'il répétait à tout le monde. Une phrase me revint alors en tête.

« _Tu vaux mieux que ça._ »

Neil avait peut-être raison. Je devais peut-être arrêter de chercher à attirer son attention. Un soupire passa mes lèvres alors que j'enfilais ma veste et mon sac. C'était l'heure de rentrer et de me jeter sur mon lit pour dormir. Je sortis de la salle du club pour avancer en direction de chez moi seul. Mais une voix résonna dans la rue.

« _LIAM !_ »

Kageyama ? Il avait couru pour me rattraper ? Peut-être voulait-il me frapper pour ce que j'avais fait ? Je ralentis alors le pas sans pour autant m'arrêter. Il se met alors à ma hauteur et marche à mon rythme. Il veut me dire quelque chose, mais il semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

« _C'est de ta faute si Hinata a été blessé.  
\- Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait envoyé le ballon.  
\- C'est toi qui m'as provoqué !  
\- Vraiment ? Et comment j'ai fait ça ?  
\- Tsh._ »

Il détourne les yeux dans une autre direction en rougissant. Il s'en était finalement rendu compte. Un sourire prit mes lèvres et je me mis à rire.

« _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?  
\- Tu l'aimes, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Non ... non je ne l'aime pas ... C'est juste ..._ »

Il avait rougit de plus bel et un soupire passa mes lèvres alors que je levais les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Ça semble toujours plus simple d'aider les autres à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments plutôt que d'affronter les siens. Je pouvais lui dire quoi faire, je pouvais le conseiller, mais j'étais bien incapable d'oublier ce salopard d'Ukai.

« _Peut-être bien.  
\- Tu es un passeur de génie, mais alors côté sentiment tu es bien plus que novice !  
\- Mais c'est un homme !  
\- Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas de différence ... Moi aussi j'aime un homme. Tu as la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose alors fais le. _»

Kageyama me fixa alors un instant en silence et il eut la délicatesse de ne pas me poser de question ce que je trouvais appréciable.

« _Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?  
\- Lui avouer avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant toi.  
\- Quelqu'un comme qui ?  
\- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui ... Hinata est plutôt mignon dans son genre après tout ... Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des vues sur lui._ »

Il se tourne vers moi avec son regard de tueur. Il fulmine rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre homme le trouve à son goût ? Sa jalousie est plus que détestable, mais ça le rend presque mignon.

« _Toi aussi tu es plutôt adorable dans ton genre ..._ »

Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de reprendre le chemin.

« _Le genre hyper possessif et extrêmement perfectionniste. Bon après faut aimer ce style hein ..._ »

Je l'entendis grogner derrière moi et au moment de me diriger vers chez moi je lui dis une dernière chose qui le laisse perplexe.

« _Je suis sûr qu'Hinata aime bien ce genre d'hommes._ »

Après un salut de la main je rentrais sans attendre un mot de sa part. Je voulais dormir et vite, mais une fois allongé dans mon lit mon esprit ne fit que se rappeler l'expression froide que portait Ukai lorsqu'il m'avait regardé tout au long de la séance d'entrainement. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec lui. C'est mon entraineur rien de plus. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Je me répète ces mots en boucle. Jusqu'à ce que Neil rentre dans ma chambre sans frapper, me trouvant allonger sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour tenter de me convaincre.

« _Ca va ?  
\- Oui oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ?  
\- Je n'aime pas te savoir prêt de cet homme.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'sais pas, c'est comme ça.  
\- Alors tu ne vas pas aimer entendre ça, le week end prochain on a un camp d'entrainement, je vais rester avec le club tout le temps._ »

J'entendis son grincement de dents agacé. Il n'a jamais aimé Ukai, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, il a toujours refusé de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour qu'il le haïsse comme ça, mais j'ai préféré abandonner l'idée de savoir un jour.

« _Papa a donné son accord ?  
\- Oui je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'il me faisait confiance pour m'occuper de ça.  
\- C'est qu'il ne te connait pas comme je te connais. Tu es un génie alors il pense que tu peux tout gérer, mais il a tord tu es aussi fragile qu'une gamine qui aurait perdu son doudou.  
\- Je ne peux pas refuser d'y aller.  
\- Alors vas y._ »

Il quitta alors ma chambre avec un nouveau grincement de dents. J'avais du mal à le comprendre parfois, mais je ne le forçais jamais à me parler lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il finissait toujours par s'énerver lorsque j'insistais. Je restais alors allongé encore un moment jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse par avoir raison de moi.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Et voilà mon chapitre 3.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que  
vous en avez pensé et ce que  
vous imaginez pour la suite.  
Nyxiel ;)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** :  
Les souvenirs qui le torturent.

* * *

Le vendredi de la semaine suivante, j'avais les yeux mi-clos et j'attendais le bus avec tous les autres. On devait se rendre à Tokyo pour s'entraîner avec les équipes de là-bas qui n'avait pas été encore éliminé. À mes côtés se tenait vendredi de la semaine suivante, j'avais les yeux mi-clos et j'attendais le bus avec tous les autres. Si bien qu'à cet instant, je me serais bien assoupi sur le sol du parking pour finir ma nuit, mais les membres de l'équipe ne cessait de me réveiller à cause de leurs questions auxquelles Neil refusait tout simplement de répondre. Il a toujours été doué pour ignorer les gens, moi pas.

« _C'est ton grand-frère ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous vous ne ressemblez pas du tout.  
\- Normal, c'est mon frère adoptif. Son père est français. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait pas très japonais._ »

Neil fixa chacun des joueurs de l'équipe un à un en se contentant d'être silencieux. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il attendait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

« _Il fait aussi du Volley ? Parce qu'il est vachement grand !  
\- Non, il fait du basket-ball. Ses énormes mains l'aident beaucoup pour jouer avec le ballon de basket. _»

Le bus finit par arriver avec à son bord le prof et le Coach. Je vis alors les yeux de mon frère s'éclairer. Il était venu voir Ukai ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Papa avait dit quelque chose ? J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas venu pour faire son grand-frère hyper protecteur au moins ... Je soupire. Le bus s'arrête alors et les deux adultes en sortent pour se mettre face à nous. Ils nous expliquent alors comment va se dérouler le voyage. Neil semble presque écouter ce qu'ils disent, mais je le connais bien trop pour y croire. Il se contente de fixer l'entraineur avec un regard glacial. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.

« _Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à lui hein ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un voyou, je ne me bats pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?_ »

Il ignora tout simplement ma question et une fois le discours terminé s'avança en direction d'Ukai qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux non plus depuis qu'il était arrivé. Que se passe-t-il entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il serait venu pour faire la paix ? Intérieurement, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur, même si j'ai un doute à cause de l'attitude de Neil.

« _On se revoit dimanche Liam. D'ici là fait attention à toi.  
\- Merci Neil._ »

Une fois en face du Coach, ils se serrent la main et commencent à parler. Ukai lève les yeux vers moi durant un court instant avant de les tourner de nouveau vers mon frère. Parlent-ils de moi ? Surement. Mais de quoi ? Intérieurement, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur, même si j'ai un doute à cause de l'attitude de Neil. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Enfin, je crois. Je me prends alors une place au fond et je m'allonge pour tenter de m'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai jamais bien supporté les voyages en bus alors il vaut mieux que je m'endorme le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas en sentir les effets. Étrangement malgré la fatigue, il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Ils sont encore là tous les deux à parler. Que peuvent-ils se dire ? Ukai n'a pas l'air très content et Neil a la même expression froide que d'habitude. Je tente maladroitement de lire sur leurs lèvres, mais je ne comprends qu'un "au revoir". Neil s'éloigne alors laissant Ukai qui ne bouge pas encore. Ce que lui a dit Neil ne lui à pas plut. J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui a pas dit des conneries ...

Je les connais tous les deux depuis presque 8ans, j'ai rencontré Neil à l'école, il était mon meilleur ami nous étions véritablement inséparable. Ukai quand à lui, il a été mon prof particulier pour le sport. Avant de l'avoir rencontré je haïssais le sport. J'étais petit, fin, j'avais la peau sur les os et je ne pétais pas vraiment la forme. En voyant mes notes en sport, mes parents m'avaient alors forcé à prendre des cours particuliers avec le jeune sportif du quartier. Le petit-fils d'un entraineur célèbre. Il s'est alors rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec moi.

« _Liam dis moi, c'est quoi tous ses bleus que tu as tout le temps ?  
\- Oh ça ... je suis juste maladroit.  
\- Et puis tu es bien trop maigre, ce n'est pas normal.  
\- Je ne mange pas énormément. Certains ont juste des petits estomacs de moineaux.  
\- Liam ... Je me demande depuis un moment déjà, mais ... Tes parents est-ce qu'il ...  
\- Non ! ... Non ... C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute._ »

Était-ce lui ou moi que j'essayais de convaincre ? Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré moi et je me laissais tomber au sol. Tout était de ma faute. C'est ce qu'ils ne cessaient de me répéter, mais je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Un sanglot boucha ma gorge et pendant un instant il me fut incapable de respirer sans laisser éclater ma douleur. Ça faisait mal, si mal de se retenir de fondre en larme.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas ... Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, je ne dirais rien._ »

Il s'était assis à côté de moi avec nonchalance, levant les yeux vers le ciel, comme si tout était normal, comme si je ne gémissais pas à ses côtés à cause des mes pleurs qui me secouaient en rythme avec mes reniflements très peu ragoûtants. Il m'avait fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour me calmer et encore 5 autres pour que mes larmes ne cessent totalement. Et il était toujours là, à mes côtés et silencieux.

« _Ca va mieux ?_ avait-il dit en me tendant un mouchoir.  
\- _Oui. Merci._ »

Je me mouchais alors bruyamment tout en essuyant les larmes qui gisaient toujours sur mes joues.

« _Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?_ »

Je tournais mon visage vers lui surpris voir choqué par sa proposition. Il n'était que mon professeur particulier, mais il me proposait ça si spontanément que cela me perturba. J'hésitais un instant et je finis par faire oui de la tête avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je me remis alors à pleurer, moi qui pensais avoir vidé le stock, je continuais pourtant. Ukai sursauta en voyant ça et s'inquiéta et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il posa ma tête contre son torse pour me serrer contre lui.

« _Ça n'arrivera plus. Promis._ »

Mes pleurs se firent encore plus abondants à ces mots. Quelqu'un allait prendre soin de moi. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrivait.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais mal ? J'ai dit un truc qui n'allait pas ?_ »

Sa panique pour mon état me fit sourire malgré mes larmes. J'étais heureux. Extrêmement heureux de l'entendre prononcer ses mots. Il me ramena alors chez lui et plus jamais je ne revis mes parents, plus jamais je n'eus à faire semblant d'être heureux. Parce que je l'étais réellement.

« _Liam ... Liam !  
\- Ukai ...  
\- Réveille-toi abruti ! On est arrivé._ »

La voix du Coach me tira de mon sommeil mouvementé et lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur les siens, je redevins alors l'enfant que j'étais il y a 8ans. L'enfant qu'il avait sauvé. Le temps resta suspendu durant un court instant, mes yeux se fondirent dans les siens et un frisson parcouru l'intégralité de mon corps. Je levais une main vers son visage, était-il toujours là ? Pour moi ? Pour tenir cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite il y a si longtemps ? Avant que je ne puisse poser ma main sur son visage, je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Est-ce que je rêvais encore ?

« _Tu as pleuré durant ton sommeil._ »

À son contact je rougis tout en détournant les yeux. Il comprit lui aussi que son geste pouvait être mal interpréter et me relâcha aussitôt le visage.

« _Je ... euh ...  
\- Allez ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, l'entrainement va commencer à peine sortit de ce bus. Les autres équipes nous attendent._ »

Avec la manche de sa veste de jogging il essuya le reste de larmes qui restait sur mon visage assez brutalement et il se leva pour sortir du bus.

« _Allez dépêches toi tu es le dernier._ »

Après un moment, je me relevais pour prendre mon sac de voyage et suivre le reste de l'équipe. Le week end d'entrainement au Japon peut enfin commencer ! Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquais seulement deux équipes. Nekoma et Fukurodani. Les autres avaient été éliminés durant les matchs de qualifications. La finale se ferait donc entre ces deux équipes. À mon entrée tout le monde se tourna vers moi. J'étais le petit nouveau après tout. Ils se connaissaient déjà tous. Un bâillement bruyant passa mes lèvres à peine entré. Les capitaines des deux autres équipes s'approchèrent alors.

« _Alors le nouveau déjà fatigué ? Va te falloir encore de l'énergie pour survivre aux pénalités infligées aux perdants.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est son premier camp d'entrainement ! Il ne sait pas comment ça se passe.  
\- Oh mais on va t'aider à bien t'intégrer mon petit_, un sourire sadique prit alors les lèvres de Kuroo. »

J'aurais alors pu prendre peur, mais je lui lançais alors un regard mauvais.

« _Petit ? ... J'AI 17ANS ! Comme vous quoi ...  
\- 17ans ? Mais tu n'es pas en seconde ?  
\- Tu as 17ans Liam ?_ »

Même ceux de mon équipe semblèrent perturbés par cette information. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une chose que je dis quand je rencontre quelqu'un en général.

« _Tu es allé en prison c'est ça ?  
\- Quoi ? ... Mais non ! J'ai simplement redoublé deux ans ...  
\- Tu n'es pas censé être un génie ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Oh ça va Kageyama pas besoin d'en rajouter !  
\- Tu devrais donc être en dernière année, comme Asahi et Daichi ...  
\- Ça ne se voit pas._ »

Un grognement passe mes lèvres et je fais un geste très peu poli en direction de Tsukishima, celui qui vient de faire la dernière remarque.

« _Allez les enfants on se calme et on se met en place pour l'entrainement._ »

Je reconnais facilement l'entraineur de Nekoma, le rival d'Ukai senior.

« _Keishin, ça ne serait pas le petit anglais que vous aviez recueilli ?  
\- Si si, c'est lui.  
\- Ce camp d'entrainement va s'avérer intéressant ..._ »

Je laissais l'eau de la douche couler sur mes cheveux. Cette journée avait été véritablement épuisante. Nous n'avions fait que perdre et je sentais déjà quelques courbatures prendre forme sur absolument chaque partie de mon corps. J'allais en baver demain. Une fois rincé je restais un instant à regarder mon corps. 12. C'est le nombre de cicatrice visible sur mon corps. Seule deux était visible lorsque j'étais encore habillé dont une sur mon visage sur ma pommette gauche. 12 Cicatrices qui résument mon passé et mes douleurs. Je m'étais promis après avoir été sauvé de cet enfer de trouver le bonheur, de partir à sa recherche et rien d'autre. D'ignorer ce qui pouvait me faire du mal et continuer à avancer quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse à moi-même. Et pourtant je n'en suis pas plus malheureux. J'ai souffert évidemment, mais j'ai aussi connu de bons moments qui surpassent tout ça et de loin. Je finis par couper l'eau pour me sécher et m'habiller. Mes cheveux longs me tombent légèrement sur le visage. Je ressemble vraiment à une fille comme ça, même si mon taux de séduction est bien bas avec cette expression triste sur le visage. Je soupire avant d'installer un sourire sur mes lèvres et je rejoins la chambre réservé à notre équipe.

« _FILLE !  
\- Non c'est moi ...  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux autant ressembler à une fille, Liam ?  
\- C'est un de mes plus précieux talents_. »

Je balance alors ma tignasse sur le côté de manière théâtrale tout en humidifiant mes lèvres d'un coup de langue pour les rendre plus brillante.

« _Je suis irrésistible pas vrai ?_ »

Je me mets soudain à rire avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux pour ne pas les laisser sur mon visage et ainsi effacé un petit peu de ma féminité. Je finis alors par m'allonger sur mon futon en soupirant. Je suis crevé et mon corps est douloureux. Je ferais mieux de m'endormir là maintenant, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Les autres discutent autour de moi et je ne fais que penser. Qu'est-ce que Neil a pu dire à Ukai ? Je me tourne et me retourne encore alors que cette question envahit mon esprit. Il n'y a qu'en lui demandant que je saurais, pourtant j'ai peur de le faire. Finalement incapable de trouver le sommeil, je me relève pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Je glisse la capuche de ma veste sur ma tête pour ne pas attraper froid avec mes cheveux mouillés et j'avance jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je m'arrête pourtant à son seuil lorsqu'une voix retentit dans le noir.

« _Hinata !  
\- Tu vas encore dire que je suis nul parce que je n'ai pas réussi grand-chose ?  
\- Quoi ... mais non. Je ...  
\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- LA FERME ! Laisses-moi parler !_ »

Hinata et Kageyama. Un sourire prend mes lèvres alors que je l'entends soupirer. Il va finalement prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer.

« _Je ... Je ..._ »

Je l'entends grogner. Peut-être n'est-il pas assez courageux au final.

« _Et puis merde, tu es un idiot._ »

Je ne vois pas la scène et pourtant je sais ce qu'il se passe. Kageyama vient d'embrasser Hinata. Je sais que ses pommettes ont rougies et qu'Hinata est devenu entièrement rouge. Je sais aussi que le passeur aurait voulu glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du rouquin, mais que celui-ci bien trop surpris n'a même pas été capable de répondre à son baiser, alors entrouvrir les lèvres et les mâchoires ...

« _Kageyama ... Qu'est ce que ... Je ... Tu ... Nous ... AAAAH !  
\- Calme-toi Abruti ! Je ne comprends rien !  
\- Tu m'as embrassé ... Mais ... Nous sommes deux ...  
\- Deux hommes je sais ... et alors ?_ »

J'imagine très bien Hinata le visage vers le sol, rouge et ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre fuir ou l'affronter. Kageyama lui aussi rougit, mais discrètement et il se lance, serrant les poings et plantant son regard dans celui d'Hinata, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête pour le regarder en face à face.

« _Je t'aime Hinata._ »

Il soutient le regard d'Hinata un moment avant que son courage ne disparaisse totalement.

« _Enfin ... je ... euh ... Tu vois quoi ..._ »

Il détourne alors les yeux à son tour vers le sol. Quel couple de timide, franchement.

« _ABRUTI !_ »

J'entends un coup résonner. Hinata l'a surement frappé sur le haut du crâne d'un coup de main bien placé. J'aurais ris si je n'avais pas peur de briser ce moment.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fous Hinata ?  
\- On prévient les gens avant de les embrasser abruti !_ »

Kageyama a surement relevé des yeux bien rond vers le visage d'Hinata toujours aussi rouge et se dandinant sur place mal à l'aise par ce qu'il vient d'accepter. Une fois la surprise de sa réponse passée il prononcera même surement :

« _Je peux ?_ »

Je souris. Si prévisible. Hinata dira oui d'un mouvement de la tête et ils s'embrasseraient surement comme de véritables amoureux. Hinata novice et timide laissera Kageyama le guider dans cette danse de langues si gênante et pourtant si excitante. Je soupire dans un sourire avant de retourner dans les couloirs. On dirait que j'ai bien fait mon travail. Je finis par retourner sur mon futon, bien moins torturé par toutes mes histoires. Voir un couple si adorable se former fait disparaitre tous mes problèmes. Je souris toujours allongés.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Liam ?_ me demande le libéro intrigué.  
\- _Oh rien ... rien de spécial._ »

Je dis ça, mais lorsque Kageyama passe la porte de la chambre je lui fais un large sourire tout en levant un pouce dans sa direction. Il rougit alors et claque de la langue avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Finalement cette journée n'aura pas connu que des échecs. Je ferme alors doucement les yeux et petit à petit et je finis par m'endormir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ukai à l'air triste, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour et encore moins une rupture, comment est-ce que je pourrais lui venir en aide ? Je me contente alors de l'observer, face à lui, assis sur le sol de sa chambre. Lui est encore allongé dans son lit ne me montrant que son dos. Depuis que cette fille l'a largué, il n'a pas quitté son lit. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, elle était bien trop stupide, mais il semblait tenir à elle, bien que je ne le comprenne pas là dessus. À cet instant j'ai 15ans et lui 24, comment pourrais-je le réconforter avec mon manque total d'expérience. Je pose alors mes yeux sur les bouteilles qui trainent au sol. Aurait-il bu toute la journée ? Soudain inquiet de son état de santé, je m'avance avant de m'asseoir sur son lit prêt de lui.

« _Ukai ? ... Tout va bien ?_ »

Il empeste l'alcool et la cigarette. Il ne va vraiment pas bien ... Je me sens impuissant face à sa détresse. Il m'est pourtant venu en aide lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, c'est à mon tour de le faire non ? Je dépose ma main sur son avant-bras comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider en quoi que se soit.

« _Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, dis le moi, je le ferais._ »

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je me penche alors un peu plus sur le lit pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage, savoir s'il va vraiment bien, mais au moment où je pose mon regard sur ses yeux, je vois qu'ils sont ouverts. Une seconde plus tard il m'a attrapé le bras pour m'allonger sur le lit. Il le tient alors au dessus de ma tête et se tient à genoux face à moi. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise.

« _Ukai ... qu'est-ce que ...  
\- Tu as bien dit quoi que se soit ?_ »

Incapable de prononcer un mot je remue la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire oui. J'ai soudain chaud, très chaud et je suis surement tout rouge. Des choses me viennent alors en tête, mais ça ne peut pas être ça, hein ? Ukai aime les filles après tout, sinon il ne serait pas triste parce que l'une d'elles vient de l'abandonner.

« _Alors laisse-toi faire et fais tout ce que je te dis._ »

Son expression est si sérieuse à cet instant que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je veux vraiment qu'il aille mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Je dois le rendre heureux comme il l'a fait pour moi. Je bouge de nouveau la tête et je le vois approcher son visage du mien. Par réflexe je ferme les yeux et je me crispe. L'odeur de la cigarette et du saké envahit mon nez et je sens alors ses lèvres contre les miennes. Est-ce qu'il m'embrasse vraiment là ? Je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre supérieure quand soudain il s'éloigne de moi. Je me demande durant un instant si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais je reste immobile, sous lui.

« _Aah les puceaux faut vraiment tout leur apprendre ..._ »

Il glisse alors un de ses doigts entre mes dents pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche et il se penche de nouveau, cette fois-ci sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche et se mêle à la mienne. Il retire alors son doigt pour glisser sa main dans ma nuque. C'est étrangement agréable. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps et je prends soudain conscience d'une chose qui me met réellement mal à l'aise. Je suis dur ! Je mets fin au baiser. Ukai me regarde alors en se demandant très certainement pourquoi je l'ai stoppé dans son élan. Je place alors une main sur mon visage rougit et l'autre sur mon membre dressé en espérant pouvoir le faire redescendre assez rapidement.

« _Je ... euh ... Désolé, ce n'est pas volontaire ...  
\- Calme toi, c'n'est pas grave, laisse moi faire._ »

Je sens ses grandes mains agripper mon bas de pyjama, une sur chaque hanche et il le baisse alors dans un geste brusque. Mon anatomie ainsi dévoilé j'ai soudain honte véritablement honte J'attrape alors un oreiller pour me couvrir le visage. Une main se glisse alors le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je frissonne face à cette sensation désagréable et en même temps si douce.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je ... Je suis tout ... et ..._ »

Il retire alors de force l'oreiller de sur mon visage pour l'envoyer sur le sol.

« _Ne te cache pas, moi aussi je suis excité._ »

Un sourire prend forme sur ses lèvres et je suis finalement rassuré. Il est vraiment plus heureux si je fais tout ce qu'il me dit de faire ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire oublier cette femme et ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Je peux vraiment faire en sorte qu'il redevienne comme avant si je fais tout ce qu'il me dit de faire ? Sa main caresse alors doucement ma verge et je suis incapable de retenir un gémissement. Il commence de léger vas et viens avec sa grande main et il me fixe, comme s'il pouvait lire sur mon visage le plaisir qu'il me donne avec ce geste. Et alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir en supporter plus, je sens une chose humide se glisser sur mon gland. Est-ce qu'il ... ? Non ... J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, il glisse mon membre entre ses lèvres et sa langue le caresse doucement. Un nouveau gémissement passe mes lèvres suivit de nombreux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? J'ai l'impression qu'à tout instant je peux exploser. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça jusqu'à maintenant.

« _Tu ne devrais pas gémir comme ça ... Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir ... et je ne veux pas te faire mal._ »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il insinue, alors je me contente d'obéir. Je sers les dents pour tenter de retenir mes gémissements, mais cela ne suffit pas alors lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à passer ma gorge, je glisse ma main dans ma bouche pour la mordre et ainsi contenir ce désir qui a besoin de s'exprimer. Mon corps se cambre face aux plaisirs et Ukai dépose sa main sur la mienne pour me faire signe d'arrêter de la mordre. Il glisse alors deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien dire.

« _Suces-les._ »

J'obéis alors, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. C'est comme les sucettes. J'humidifie correctement les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il les retire de ma bouche. Mon corps à alors le droit à une pause, une très courte pause, car rapidement il dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'oublie pas de ne pas fermer la bouche et je le laisse m'embrasser, suivant sa langue dans ce baiser humide. Et alors que je tente de me détacher de ses lèvres, je les ai sentis, ses doigts qui caressent doucement le tour de mon anus. Le cri de surprise que je pousse face à ce geste fut étouffé par le baiser d'Ukai.

« _Qu'est ce que tu ..._ puis-je dire lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin.  
\- _Si ça te fait mal, dis le moi._ »

Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le goût de tabac et d'alcool avait finalement imprégné ma bouche. Un doigt se glissa alors à l'intérieur de moi. Ce doigt que j'avais humidifié quelques minutes auparavant. Cette sensation étrange d'intrusion me fit gémir une nouvelle fois, gémissement qui se perdit dans notre baiser passionné. Il gigota alors en moi et même si je trouvais ça très étrange, mon corps frémit et en demandait plus. Je le sentais, mon corps voulait quelque chose, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, mais il le voulait. Ukai redescendit de nouveau son visage au niveau de mon membre et il le glissa de nouveau dans sa bouche. Cette fellation et cette pénétration synchronisée me rendirent totalement fou. Je fus bien incapable de stopper mes gémissements qui pour moi ressemblaient bien plus à des cris qu'à de petits murmures sexy. Il glissa son deuxième doigt en moi et après à peine quelques mouvements en moi se fut bien trop.

« _Je ... je ..._ »

Trop tard, Ukai eut à peine le temps de relever le visage qu'il se retrouva avec de ma semence sur le visage et dans les cheveux alors que je fermais les yeux dans un dernier gémissement. Mon corps entier vibra alors que je sentais ce liquide chaud se répandre sur mes cuisses et sur mon pubis. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir le visage de mon partenaire recouvert de mon propre fluide corporel. Son expression plus que surprise me confirma qu'il n'avait pas compris mon "Je ... je ...".

« _Désolé ... je n'ai pas pu le contrôler ...  
\- C'est rien_ soupira-t-il _Va bien falloir que je m'habitue maintenant._ »

Il se releva alors du lit pour attraper la boite de mouchoir et s'essuyer le visage. À cet instant je pensais que tout était finit, que j'allais pouvoir me rhabiller et retourner dans ma chambre, mais il retira son tee-shirt face à moi puis se mit totalement nu. Par réflexe je détournais les yeux, mais le bruit d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre me fit le regarder de nouveau. Il était vraiment musclé, son corps me fit durcir encore un peu, malgré mon éjaculation. Il était vraiment beau. Mes yeux se posèrent une seconde sur son membre et je rougis. Elle est bien plus grosse que la mienne, voilà ce qui traversa mon esprit à cet instant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me ferait après ça. Ukai revint alors sur le lit avec moi et me retira mon tee-shirt, me laissant totalement nu et à sa merci.

« _Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ... ?  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour, alors retourne-toi, ça sera plus simple._ »

Obéissant une nouvelle fois, je me tournais sur le ventre et il me releva l'arrière train pour me le mettre en l'air face à lui. Il glissa alors son membre entre mes deux fesses et ce contact me réchauffa de nouveau. Je l'entendis pousser un râle, cela veut-il dire qu'il aime ça autant que moi ? Un léger sourire prend alors mes lèvres. Il attrapa alors la bouteille qu'il avait sortit de son tiroir et prit un peu du produit qu'elle contenait dans le creux de la main. Il en recouvra alors son pénis ainsi que mon entrée. C'était froid ...

« _Ça devrait atténuer la douleur, mais comme c'est ta première fois, tu dois être très étroit ... Ça va faire mal ... désolé. Tu es prêt ?_ »

Après un court moment d'hésitation, je prononçais un oui d'une voix brisé par l'inquiétude. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait l'amour, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. C'est à cet instant précis que je compris ce que ça voulait dire faire l'amour quand on est deux hommes. Et que c'était bien plus douloureux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je le sentis forcé l'entrée, le liquide qu'il avait utilisé facilitait les frottements, mais c'était trop gros ... bien trop gros.

« _Ukai ... trop ... trop gros ...  
\- Décontracte-toi un peu ... ça ira mieux._ »

Il se pencha alors entièrement sur moi et je pus sentir son torse contre mon dos. Il était là, tout entier au dessus de moi. J'étais rassuré par sa présence, par la chaleur que dégageait son corps contre le mien. Il attrapa un de mes tétons entre deux de ses doigts et il commença à jouer avec. Le plaisir remonta en moi jusqu'à faire disparaitre l'inquiétude que m'inspirait cette expérience. Je le sentis alors avancer, doucement en moi. Il se frayait un chemin tout en me déchirant. La douleur fut intense et des larmes coulèrent sur le matelas. Un gémissement de douleur passa mes lèvres.

« _Maaal ...  
\- Désolé Liam ..._ »

Soudain je le sentis se retirer, j'en étais presque heureux, mais il s'enfonça encore et plus loin en moi. Et il continua ainsi alors que je ne faisais que pleurer et gémir. Mais peu à peu la douleur se mêla à un autre sentiment. Du plaisir. Je la sentais cette boule de plaisir gonfler dans mon corps entier. Mes gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir et je pus entendre la respiration d'Ukai qui se faisait plus forte et plus longue, se transformant parfois en des grognements bestiaux qui ne faisaient que trembler un peu plus mon corps de désirs. Il était en moi, tout entier, je le sentais. C'est donc ça que les adultes appellent faire l'amour ? C'est agréable au final. Je m'entendais gémir, je l'entendais grogner et je sentais nos corps se crisper, plus je me cambrais et plus il s'enfonçait en moi.

« _Dis ... Dis mon prénom._ »

Je réussi à reprendre mon souffle entre deux gémissements.

« _Kei ... Keishin !_ »

Je l'avais pratiquement crié et je ne fis que le répéter à chaque fois qu'il se glissait en moi et soudain il se stoppa dans un dernier coup de reins et je me sentis soudain étrange. Il venait juste de ... À l'intérieur de moi. Il resta encore un instant en moi, il se pencha une nouvelle fois et me prit doucement dans ses bras.

« _Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à me retirer à temps.  
\- Ce ... c'est rien.  
\- Merci Liam, vraiment merci ..._ »

Finalement il se retira de moi pour se coucher à mes côtés, je me tournais alors vers lui, affichant un large sourire. Il allait vraiment mieux alors ? D'abord surpris, il me rendit alors mon sourire et mon coeur se gonfla. Je me glissais alors hors du lit.

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- Je vais me doucher ... Je ne voudrais pas ... euh ... salir ton lit ...  
\- Reviens ici après alors. Promis.  
\- Promis._ »

J'avais alors prit une douche rapide, sous laquelle j'avais tenté de toucher mon anus, comme si je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une vive douleur me fit comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je venais de coucher avec Ukai. Je venais de faire ma première fois ... avec un homme. Au départ je fus quelque peu perturbé en sachant cela puis finalement je me mis à sourire tout en rougissant. Je me séchais très rapidement avant de venir me glisser dans le lit de celui à qui je venais d'offrir ma virginité et je le senti m'attraper pour me glisser entre ses bras. Je me sentais bien là, maintenant, dans les bras nu d'Ukai, son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque humide. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de mieux.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il m'expliqua qu'en réalité il n'était pas triste parce qu'il s'était fait plaqué par sa copine, mais parce qu'il s'était découvert gay lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'en faisant l'amour à celle-ci, il ne faisait que penser à son meilleur ami. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu montrer ces sentiments à celui-ci en l'embrassant, il l'avait tout simplement rejeté. Même en sachant que je n'étais pas réellement celui qu'il voulait, je n'en étais pas moins heureux. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et à cet instant c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. J'étais bien naïf à cette époque.

* * *

Et voilà mon chapitre 4 !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)  
Il y a pas mal de flash back  
pour en apprendre un peu plus  
sur le passé qui lie Liam et Ukai !  
Bonne lecture.  
Nyxiel


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**  
Quiproquo.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors doucement et la lumière du soleil me fit refermer les paupières plusieurs fois de suite. C'est le matin ? J'ouvre alors doucement les yeux. Tout le monde dort encore. Je me relève pour m'asseoir sur mon futon. Et j'observe l'équipe. Ils ont tous l'air si innocent comme ça. Je remarque aussi les mains liées de Kageyama et d'Hinata mal cachées sous leurs couettes qu'ils ont rapprochées. Un sourire prend mes lèvres et je me lève pour me rendre aux toilettes. Tout le monde semble encore dormir. Il n'est même pas 7h après tout. Je me lave les mains avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de tout ça ? Mon esprit veut-il lui aussi me torturer ? Une fois que j'ai quitté les toilettes je me dirige instinctivement vers la chambre d'Ukai. J'ai juste besoin de le voir, rien qu'un instant. Je pousse doucement la porte et sous la lumière qui passe par le couloir, je le vois. Mon cœur se brise en un instant et je reste immobile face à cette vision. Ukai est allongé dans son futon, mais il tient dans ses bras le corps frêle du prof. Il le serre contre lui, comme il le faisait avec moi. Mes jambes sont soudain trop faibles pour retenir mon poids et je m'effondre à l'entrée de cette chambre. Le bruit de ma chute réveille alors le prof qui rougit en me voyant.

« _Liam ... Tu ... euh ..._ »

Je ne veux pas entendre ses explications, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je quitte la chambre le plus rapidement possible et je rejoins l'extérieur pour me calmer. Je décide donc de faire un footing pour calmer mes nerfs. Comment peut-il faire ça ? À l'époque il s'est joué de moi, je le sais, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux. La première fois qu'il a couché avec moi, il avait bu. Les fois suivantes, il m'avait demandé de me déguiser en fille pour que se soit plus simple pour lui et au final il m'a tout simplement jeté alors que j'avais fait exactement tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je l'aimais vraiment, j'ai cru que ses gestes signifiaient qu'il m'aimait lui-aussi. Mais c'était faux hein ? Il avait seulement besoin de moi pour réussir à s'adapter à sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle. Et puis je ressemble tellement à une femme hein ? Il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour que la vision ne le dégoute moins hein ? Et maintenant qu'il est prêt, il choisit le prof ? Maintenant qu'il a enfin accepté qu'il est gay il se tourne vers le prof ! Je boue, je suis vraiment énervé, j'ai envie de le frapper, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait enduré. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Mon corps s'est arrêté de lui-même au milieu de la rue alors qu'il est parcourut de pleurs violent et incontrôlé. Salopard d'Ukai ! Tu ne mérites pas que je pleure. Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'inquiète pour toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est ce que m'a dit Neil. Maintenant je commence à comprendre. Je commence à y croire.

« _Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas le petit nouveau de Karasuno ?  
\- Si on dirait bien que c'est lui._ »

Je tourne alors mon visage vers les deux personnes qui se sont arrêtés derrière moi. Les deux capitaines inséparables. Lorsqu'ils remarquent mes larmes et mon expression de chien battus, ils n'osent plus rien dire. Ils se lancèrent des regards qui voulaient très certainement dire "Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?". C'est Kuroo qui s'avança le premier vers moi et qui me poussa à marcher au lieu de rester au milieu du trottoir.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, si tu n'en as pas envie, mais sache que nous on va parler._ »

Je remuais alors doucement la tête de haut en bas.

« _Alors comme ça tu connais notre entraineur ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- Tu as vécu avec Ukai, c'est ça ?_ »

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Ukai, mon visage se décomposa et je me mis à pleurer de plus bel. Les deux paniquèrent durant un instant.

« _Très bien on va éviter de prononcer ce nom alors.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu pleures à cause de lui, hein c'est ça ?  
\- Bokuto ! Idiot !  
\- Oui.  
\- Aaaah ... Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas tomber amoureux_, souffla Kuroo.  
\- _Tu ne m'aimes pas Kuroo ?_ Prononça Bokuto avec un air faussement attristé.  
\- _Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'un tel abruti ?_ »

Le capitaine de Fukurodani se mit soudain à bouder tout en avançant devant nous. J'avais entendu parler de son caractère assez spécial, mais le voir en vrai, me remonta le moral.

« _J'imagine que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu ressentais, hein ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors il ne t'a pas rejeté officiellement.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ?! Aaaaah les enfants de nos jours ...  
\- J'ai le même âge que toi ...  
\- Ca ne change rien au problème, dis lui. Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis lui ce que tu penses vraiment ! Tu es un homme non ? Alors ne te comporte pas comme une foutue gonzesse !  
\- ... OUI !  
\- Et puis si je peux supporter un mec comme lui, tu peux tout surmonter je pense ...  
\- Kuroo, tu es méchant ..._ »

Ma colère et ma peine avaient tout simplement disparu avec cette conversation. Enfin un couple gay ... enfin couple. Deux amants qui n'avaient pas honte de leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont envie l'un de l'autre et ils l'assument. C'est rafraichissant. Peut-être qu'un jour aussi je serais capable d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après quelques minutes de plus à discuter, finalement nous nous étions mis à courir pour réellement nous entrainer avant de rejoindre les autres. Une fois de retour devant le bâtiment, j'étais heureux et remit de mes émotions.

« _Merci Kuroo et Bokuto ... Merci beaucoup.  
\- Ce que tu ne sais pas mon petit, c'est que comme nous t'avons réconforté ... Tu nous dois quelque chose._ »

Un sourire inquiétant prit le visage des deux capitaines qui me fixèrent.

« _... Euh ... Comme quoi ? ...  
\- Et bien tu sais, des fois on s'ennuie tous les deux le soir et ... on aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour ...  
\- Sans problème ! Vous m'avez remonté le moral, c'est à mon tour de vous être utile après tout. Venez me chercher quand vous avez besoin de moi !  
\- Euh ... Ok ...  
\- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment compris ?_ »

Je n'entendis même pas cette dernière phrase parce que j'étais déjà en route pour la salle à manger. Mon ventre criait famine et je devais absolument manger avant d'aller à l'entrainement si je ne voulais pas tomber dans les pommes. Je cours alors dans les couloirs en espérant qu'ils n'ont pas déjà tout manger et au moment où j'allais poussé la porte de la salle à manger je tombe sur Ukai qui en ressort accompagné d'une tasse de café et du prof avec qui il semble rire.

« _Oh bonjour Liam ... Il faudrait que je te parle ..._ prononça-t-il.  
\- _J'ai vraiment pas le temps là Coach, faut vraiment que j'aille manger avant que les entrainements ne reprennent._ »

Je m'excusais d'un rapide mouvement de tête avant de sauter sur les pains au chocolat. Je m'assis alors en face du nouveau couple de l'équipe avec un large sourire. Kageyama me fixa d'un mauvais oeil et Nishinoya à côté de moi ne compris même pas ce jeu de regard tout comme Hinata qui se contentait d'avaler tout ce qu'il avait devant lui. Un large sourire prit naissance sur un coin de ma bouche.

« _Alors Kageyama, ça fait quoi de se réveiller amoureux ?_ »

Les trois personnes avec moi autour de la table menacèrent de s'étouffer avec ce qu'ils avaient en bouche. Moi, je me contentais d'exploser de rire face à cette vision.

« _Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas le dire ! Kageyama !_  
\- _Oh tu ne lui as donc pas dit ... En réalité Hinata, si Kageyama s'est ENFIN confessé à toi, c'est parce que je lui ai forcé la main. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne se dépêcher par de te mettre la main dessus, se serait moi qui finirait par te dépuceler.  
\- HEIN ?_ »

Hinata rougit tout comme Kageyama qui me menaça de son couteau à beurre. Je ris alors de plus bel alors que Nishinoya lui resta silencieux à porter son regard sur une autre table. Etrange. Je me rapprochais alors rapidement de lui pour découvrir qui était l'objet de ses pensées les plus secrètes et je le remarquais alors. Difficile de le manquer de toute manière.

« _Alors toi aussi Nishinoya ...  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Je suis tombé dans une équipe d'homo refoulé, ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles homo refoulé ?_, grogna Kageyama.  
\- _C'est Asahi qui te plait ?  
\- QUOI ? ASAHI ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?!_ »

Il avait hurlé ça tellement fort que tout le monde dans la salle avait finit par se tourner vers nous.

« _Tu veux qu'il te remarque ?  
\- Non ...  
\- J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Kageyama avoue enfin son amour à Hinata, je peux tout aussi bien réveiller le champion endormi.  
\- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ... ?  
\- Très facilement. Il nous faudra seulement la participation d'une tierce personne.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Sinon ça ne marchera pas._ »

J'avalais rapidement mon pain au chocolat avant de me diriger en direction d'Asahi. Sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter un instant. Je ne devais pas penser à Ukai, il fallait donc que je garde mon esprit occupé tout au long de la journée et que je ne lui laisse pas une chance de s'approcher de moi. Kuroo avait beau m'avoir conseillé d'aller lui parler, pour le moment je n'en avais pas envie. Mais alors pas du tout.

« _Asahi !_ »

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi tout en s'arrêtant.

« _Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu connais Tanaka bien mieux que moi ... mais est-ce que tu penses qu'il est possible qu'il soit amoureux de Nishinoya ?  
\- Tanaka ? ... Et Nishinoya ? ...  
\- Oui._ »

Il sembla ennuyé par ma question. Etait-ce parce qu'il refusait de voir son fidèle libéro lui être volé par un rival ? Ou seulement parce la question le gênait tout simplement ? Malheureusement s'il n'avait pas déjà des sentiments pour le libéro, mon plan ne marcherait jamais et je ne vendrais que de faux espoirs à mon collègue.

« _Ils sont amis ... mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ...  
\- Et bien ce matin, je me suis réveillé un peu avant les autres et je l'ai entendu ... Il prononçait le prénom de Nishinoya tout en ... enfin ... Il s'occupait de lui-même quoi. Je ne voudrais pas dire de bêtise à Nishinoya._ »

Le champion rougit fortement lorsqu'il comprit que je parlais de masturbation et sembla se décomposé. Encore un timide ... Pauvre de moi. Suis-je vraiment aller dans le bon lycée ? Je soupire intérieurement avant de reposer mes yeux dans ceux du terminal.

« _Ne lui dit rien ... Ne dit rien à Nishinoya._ »

Se fut alors les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de quitter le réfectoire. C'est avec un large sourire que je retournais à la table ou m'attendait les trois observateurs de cet échange de mots très prometteur.

« _Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ... Continue comme d'habitude et ça devrait aller. Il finira par craquer.  
\- En fait Liam, tu es cupidon c'est ça ?_ me demanda Hinata.  
\- _C'est un peu ça ... un petit ange qui offre l'amour aux autres et qui est incapable de trouver le sien._ »

Un soupire passa mes lèvres après cette remarque et je quittais la table pour retourner dans la chambre réservée à notre équipe. Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque je me retrouve face à Ukai qui me fixe. Il m'attendait très certainement. Je soupire. Je ne peux même pas fuir. Nous sommes seul tous les deux à nous fixer sans oser commencer la conversation. Et pourtant lorsque l'on se lance enfin, on prononce la même phrase, au même instant.

« _Je suis désolé._ »

Ces mots résonnent alors dans la salle. Ennuyé par cette gêne de qui va commencer ou non, je prends la parole sans lui laisser le temps de me la couper.

« _Je n'aurais pas du entrer dans ta chambre comme je l'ai fait. On ne vit plus ensemble, tu as une vie privée et ça ne me regarde pas._ »

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais au moins maintenant c'est clair, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux rien savoir. Alors s'il te plait Ukai ne me force pas à écouter ... Je m'avance dans la salle pour aller chercher mes vêtements dans mon sac. Le pyjama c'est bien pour le jogging du matin, moins pour l'entrainement.

« _Liam ... c'est juste que j'avais trop bu et ..._ »

Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bon et je me relève pour lui agripper le tee-shirt. C'est trop. À cet instant je ne contrôle plus ma colère.

« _Tu as trop bu et quoi hein ? Tu as profite de lui ? Tu lui as fait croire qu'il pouvait t'être utile ? Tu l'as laissé imaginer que même si ce n'était que du sexe tu pouvais lui offrir quelque chose ? Tu as aussi profité de sa gentillesse ? Il est trop con pour se rendre compte qu'en fait ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre de toute manière ! Il est trop con pour comprendre que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, c'est ça ?! HEIN C'EST CA ?  
\- Liam ..._ »

Je le relâche finalement, calmant mes émotions. Je serrais pourtant le poing en soupirant.

« _Vas te faire foutre avec tes Liam tout mielleux ... Je ne suis plus le gamin naïf que j'étais. Tu peux bien baiser qui tu veux après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais attendu pendant toutes ses années._ »

C'est faux. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je ne voulais que toi.

« _Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais me changer._ »

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus et quitta la salle comme je venais de lui demander. Mais à peine fut-il dehors que je m'effondrais sur mon futon. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai mentit ? En réalité je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait couché avec le prof, mais je ne veux même pas savoir. J'ai bien trop peur. Et si sa réponse était bien celle à laquelle je m'attends ? Alors cette douleur serait réelle. Il m'aurait bel et bien remplacé et je ne le veux pas. Je préfère nier la vérité plutôt que de souffrir plus que je ne le fais déjà. Et si jamais il ne l'a pas fait ? Cela voudrait seulement dire que même seul, il ne veut pas de moi. Qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi. Finalement il me fallut une trentaine de minutes pour trouver la force de me relever pour enfiler mon jogging et rejoindre les autres dans le gymnase.

* * *

Et voilà mon chapitre 5 !  
Les petits couples avancent doucement, mais surement.  
Des mensonges et des malentendus pour rendre l'histoire  
plus dramatique !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en avez pensé ! ;)  
Nyxiel


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**  
Blessé.

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà là et ils avaient déjà commencé un match. Karasuno contre Fukurodani. Je rejoignis alors l'équipe de Nekoma pour m'entrainer en solo. Il fallait que je m'améliore si je voulais être utile.

Kuroo me fit un sourire discret lorsque j'entrais sur le terrain. Et c'est à cet instant que je le remarquais, il était vraiment pas mal en réalité. J'étais tellement obsédé par cet enfoiré, que j'en avais oublié de vivre pour moi-même. Il était même vraiment sexy ce capitaine. Ses cheveux lui donnaient un air mystérieux et habillé de rouge, il ressemblait vraiment à un badboy. Et malheureusement pour moi, je finis toujours par craquer sur les hommes de ce genre là. Les mecs mignons je préfère simplement jouer avec eux, ils sont si adorables lorsqu'ils finissent par rougir et être totalement mal à l'aise. Mais au final ils me ressemblent trop pour me plaire. J'étais comme ça moi aussi avant. Quand il a décidé de se servir de moi. J'étais un gamin timide et qui ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Ca a bien changé maintenant. J'ai beau ne pas avoir eu d'autre partenaire sexuel, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul, j'ai finit par ne plus chercher à me cacher. Le flirt est devenu presque une seconde nature chez moi et ma confiance en moi n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela pourrait donner si je décidais vraiment de coucher avec un autre homme, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui j'en serais capable. Pas de sentiments. Pas de problèmes, hein ?

Je soupirais, j'étais en plein entrainement, ici seul le volley ball compte, je dois vraiment faire taire mes sentiments. Je posais alors mes yeux sur le match qui se déroulait sur le terrain d'à côté et je souris. Je voyais très clairement la colère dans les yeux d'Asahi. Le champion pourtant si calme et avec si peu de confiance en lui bouillonnait pourtant à chaque fois que Nishinoya faisait le moindre geste envers Tanaka et inversement. Il suffit de semer l'idée qu'un autre homme veut le votre et voilà que l'amour s'éveille en jalousie. J'étais plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup-là. Après tout je n'avais pratiquement rien fait et le plan se déroulait de lui-même. J'espérais seulement qu'Asahi ne se mettrait pas en tête d'aller frapper Tanaka, mais connaissant un peu son caractère je le voyais mal réagir comme ça. La confrontation, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc. Je souris de nouveau et me concentre enfin sur l'équipe avec laquelle je m'entraine. Jouer m'a toujours détendu, sauter pour frapper un ballon et sentir le vide sous mes pieds, c'est grisant surtout lorsque l'attaque finit par porter ses fruits. Malheureusement pour moi Kuroo est plutôt doué en contre et je n'ai pas réussi à en placer une seule, mais cette frustration dut à un tire raté avait remplacé mes autres sentiments négatifs.

Le match prit alors fin, Karasuno avait encore perdu. Je les vis sortir pour aller faire leurs sprints et même si je n'avais pas joué ce match j'étais quand même déçu pour mon équipe. Et alors que j'avais détourné les yeux juste 5 minutes de mon adversaire, je sentis une vive douleur sur mon visage. Et merde. Le ballon. Il m'avait atterri en pleine tronche. Je tombais lourdement au sol alors qu'un sifflement résonnait dans ma tête. J'étais sonné. En même temps les joueurs de Volley Ball ne sont pas connus pour frapper doucement les balles. Je restais sur le sol un moment, une horrible douleur secouant mon crâne et finalement le sifflement s'atténua pour laisser place à des voix.

« _Liam ? Tu vas bien ?_ »

C'était celle de Kuroo, c'était surement lui qui m'avait tiré en pleine tronche, m'enfin ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, si j'arrêtais un peu de m'occuper de tout et n'importe quoi quand je suis sur le terrain, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

« _Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu ne regardais pas.  
\- Ne t'excuses pas ... c'est ma faute.  
\- ABRUTI ! Combien de fois je dois te répéter de rester concentrer lorsque tu joues !_ »

Cette fois c'était la voix d'Ukai. Je sais enfoiré ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis du genre à ne pas réussir à me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Mon esprit fonctionne toujours mieux quand je fais plusieurs choses en même temps. Malheureusement ça peut mal tourné, comme maintenant. Je soupire et ouvre les yeux.

« _Je vais bien, j'ai juste été sonné pendant un instant.  
\- Tu peux te lever ?  
\- Je pense._ »

Le capitaine de Nekoma me tendit alors la main pour m'aider à me relever, j'y arrivais sans mal du moins jusqu'à ce que le sol ne se mette à tourner autour de moi. Je n'allais pas si bien que ça en fait. Surement un contre-coup. Je me laissais alors tomber dans les bras de Kuroo pour reprendre appuie. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, voir tous ses visages qui tournent autour de moi est bien trop gerbant. Mais même là j'ai l'impression que le noir lui-même s'amuse à me torturer. Ca tourne encore et encore.

« _Il faudrait que je m'allonge._ »

Une seconde après avoir prononcé cette phrase je sentis un bras se glisser derrière mes genoux pour me soulever du sol. Kuroo venait de me prendre dans ses bras comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire princesse de manga shojo. Je n'avais pourtant pas la force de l'insulter et encore moins de rougir. J'attrapais seulement son maillot dans ma main comme si cela pouvait m'aider à ancrer mon corps dans ce monde qui tournoie.

« _Je l'emmène dans la salle de Karasuno, si quelqu'un veut bien aller appeler l'infirmière.  
\- Je l'appelle._ »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux en entendant la voix d'Ukai. Son visage affichait une expression sombre, était-ce seulement de l'inquiétude parce que je venais d'être blessé ou y'avait-il aussi un peu de jalousie parce qu'un autre homme venait de me prendre dans ses bras ? Je refermais les yeux. Il fallait que j'arrête d'espérer, ça ne pouvait être que de l'inquiétude. Il est responsable de son équipe après tout. Si l'un de nous se blesse gravement, la faute lui retombera dessus.

« _Je vais t'aider Kuroo !_ , cria Bokuto alors que je sentais le corps du capitaine de Nekoma se mettre en marche. »

Ce camp d'entrainement aura été bénéfique pour Hinata et Kageyama et très certainement pour Asahi et Nishinoya, par contre pour moi, ça n'aura été qu'une succession de douleur physique et sentimentale. J'entends les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, ça doit être Bokuto qui les tient pour nous laisser passer et enfin je sens le sol sous moi. Pourtant j'ai du mal à relâcher ma prise sur le maillot de Kuroo, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité lorsqu'il est là. C'est étrange. Je le connais à peine après tout. Je sens sa main se glisser sur la mienne pour me forcer à le lâcher. Il s'assoit alors à côté de moi sans lâcher ma main. Sa chaleur est réconfortante.

« _Kuroo ! Tu veux bien me porter comme une princesse moi aussi ?  
\- ... Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Parce que c'est trop cool !  
\- Bokuto ... Je lui ai envoyé une balle en pleine tronche, tu te souviens de ce détail ?  
\- S'il faut que tu me frappes aussi, ça me va ! Mais je veux que tu le fasses !  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ?  
\- Kuroo me trouve stupide et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas me porter comme une princesse._ »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux en direction de Bokuto et je le vis recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il boude vraiment on dirait bien. Un rire passe alors mes lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots tous les deux. Je continue à rire encore un moment. Ca fait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin le faire. J'ai vécu dans un ascenseur émotionnel jusqu'à maintenant et lorsque je suis avec eux, j'ai l'impression que le monde a tellement peu d'importante, que mes problèmes sont des futilités sans nom. C'est agréable, c'est simple, ça me donne l'impression d'être plus léger, d'être plus heureux.

« _On dirait que tu vas mieux ..._ »

Je pose alors mes yeux sur l'entraineur qui se tient à l'entrée. Il nous observe un moment et pose ses yeux sur ma main dans celle de Kuroo. Je le sens desserré sa prise et je retiens pourtant sa paume en pliant les doigts. Ne me lâche pas. Pas maintenant. Vas-y Ukai réagit. Enerve-toi. Montre-moi que tu es jaloux. Que tu ne supportes pas de m'imaginer avec lui. Dis lui que je t'appartiens et qu'il n'a pas le droit de me toucher comme il le fait. Dis lui que tu es celui qui va prendre soin de moi maintenant. Mon cœur se serre quand tu te contentes de soupirer. Ma main se resserre encore un peu plus sur celle du capitaine.

« _J'ai appelé l'infirmière, elle va arriver dans quelques minutes. D'ici là, ne bouge pas et si tu peux essayes de dormir._ »

Il quitta alors la salle sans un autre mot, sans un "Je suis inquiet" sans me donner la moindre lueur d'espoir. C'est douloureux, si douloureux. J'ai envie de pleurer pourtant je me retiens, je ne suis plus ce gamin faible qui ne cessait de pleurer quand il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait perdu. J'ai murit, j'ai vieillit. Je ne suis plus le même.

« _Et bien on dirait que c'est mal barré.  
\- La ferme ...  
\- Bokuto, tu veux bien aller nous chercher un peu d'eau ?  
\- OUIP CHEF !_ »

Il détale rapidement, trop rapidement. Son énergie est presque énervante.

« _Tu dis qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment entre vous, mais lorsqu'il a dit qu'il voulait que tu le portes aussi, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il est idiot, c'est aussi parce qu'il est jaloux.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et si tu viens de lui demander de partir, c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer nos mains. L'eau ce n'est qu'une excuse.  
\- Hum ...  
\- Il n'a pas conscience qu'il t'aime, mais toi si hein ? Alors pourquoi tu lui mens comme ça ?  
\- La ferme ... C'est juste un idiot._ »

Je ris de nouveau, doucement cette fois et lui il me frappe le haut du crâne avec douceur. Je fais mine d'avoir mal et au lieu de s'excuser me fait juste remarquer que je le méritais. Lorsque Bokuto revient avec mon verre d'eau, par respect pour lui, je relâche la main de Kuroo. On dirait bien que même eux aient besoin d'une petite discussion après tout. J'avale le verre d'une traite et le repose sur le sol lorsque l'infirmière pousse la porte accompagné d'Ukai. Elle s'excuse d'avoir mit autant de temps et s'approche de moi pour m'examiner. Lorsqu'elle examine mon crâne je me sens déjà mieux, la terre à arrêter de tourner autour de moi. Après quelques minutes à me tripoter les cheveux et à m'illuminer les yeux et d'autre chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment elle annonça que je n'avais rien de grave. Elle m'obligea à rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée et je grognais à cette idée, mais j'obéirais. Les deux capitaines quittèrent la salle, Kuroo me fit un clin d'oeil et je mimais un coeur avec mes mains pour me venger.

« _On va reprendre l'entrainement.  
\- YEAH !_ hurla Bokuto. »

Ukai se contenta alors de les regarder quitter la pièce, toujours adosser au mur face à moi. Il ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de me regarder alors que je tentais maladroitement de l'ignorer tout en me tournant pour qu'il soit dos à moi.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu restes là ?  
\- Liam ... Je ...  
\- Il faut que je dorme je suis fatigué._ »

Cette phrase le coupe alors dans son élan et il n'est plus capable de continuer sa phrase.

« _Ok alors je vais te laisser tranquille._ »

Il se décolle alors du mur et j'entends ses tongs claquer contre le sol. La porte d'entrée grince et il s'arrête.

« _Je vais te laisser tranquille._ »

Pourquoi est-ce que tu te répètes abruti ? ... Mon corps se crispe. C'est vraiment finit cette fois ? J'entends alors la porte se refermer derrière lui et ses pas qui s'éloignent. Pourtant je me redresse sur mon lit comme si je pouvais changer les choses avec ce simple geste. Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose ! Pourtant je le dois et je le peux enfin. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant ? Je m'allonge alors de nouveau. Il faut que je dorme. Ce soir ça ira surement mieux. Le sommeil finit par m'engloutir plus rapidement que je ne le pense alors que des larmes coulent doucement sur mon oreiller.

« _Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ukai ?  
\- On ne peut plus faire ça, Liam._ »

J'étais là face à lui. J'avais enfilé l'uniforme féminin qu'il me demandait de porter chaque fois qu'il avait envie pour lui faciliter les choses. Je m'étais même fait des couettes et j'avais prit le temps de me maquiller pour lui. Quand dans l'après-midi il m'avait appelé pour me demander de passer, j'avais compris que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de ça, il m'annonce qu'il ne veut plus de moi.

« _Et pourquoi ça ?!  
\- Nous sommes deux hommes Liam, tu ne vois pas le problème ?  
\- Et alors ? J'étais déjà un garçon quand on a commencé à le faire ! Qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
\- Tu n'es qu'un gosse Liam.  
\- Je ne te satisfais plus ? Je peux apprendre plus si tu veux ... Il faut juste que tu m'apprennes et je pourrais tout faire ... S'il te plait ne me jette pas ...  
\- C'est finit Liam. Nous n'avons jamais été un couple de toute manière. On couchait juste ensemble et maintenant j'en ai marre._ »

Je suis incapable de dire un mot. Son regard est froid, ses mots sont durs et mon corps tremble face à sa cruauté.

« _Mais ... je ... je ...  
\- Ca suffit Liam, retourne chez toi. Ta nouvelle famille t'attend._ »

Mais je t'aime ! Voilà ce que j'essayais de te dire. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout avait changé si vite, pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain tu m'avais repoussé. Je n'ai jamais compris et je ne comprends toujours pas. Après ça je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Sentir que je n'avais été qu'un jouet durant prêt d'un an m'a poussé à me reconsidérer. J'ai commencé à m'habiller différemment, j'ai commencé à flirter avec les hommes qui me plaisaient. J'ai commencé à avoir des ennuies lorsque j'affirmais à tous que j'aimais les hommes. Et certains ont commencé à me frapper et en particulier ceux de ma propre équipe de Volley. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait le problème. J'avais été si bien avec lui, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas l'être de nouveau avec un homme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous si monstrueux ? Finalement lorsque Neil s'en est rendu compte, il m'a défendu et m'a protégé de ses idiots puis en a parlé au proviseur. Malheureusement lorsqu'ils ont commencé à dire que c'était moi qui avais commencé en essayant de profiter d'eux, la faute est retombée sur moi. Je cherchais seulement à être aimer de nouveau. Je cherchais à l'oublier. Et voilà qu'en plus d'avoir été violenté, je me suis retrouvé viré de mon propre lycée.

Malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas changé. Je m'habille toujours aussi étrangement, je flirte toujours avec les hommes qui me plaisent, même si je ne cherche plus à me faire accepter en tant qu'homosexuel, mais en tant qu'homme tout simplement. Un homme aux goûts étranges, mais toujours un homme. Mon cœur se serre et soudain je me réveille. Il fait encore jour. Je fixe alors le plafond un instant. Il ne tourne pas. Je me redresse alors. Toujours pas. Ma tête doit aller bien mieux. Je finis par me lever pour me diriger vers le gymnase. Je vais nettement mieux. Lorsque je pousse la porte, je vois Hinata s'élancer dans le ciel pour une de ses directs et je reste scotché sur place. Bien que je l'aie déjà vu faire, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Soudain le sifflet retentit. Oh mon dieu ! Karasuno vient de gagner contre Fukurodani. Je cours alors en direction du terrain.

« _BRAVO LES GARS !_ »

Alors qu'ils se sautaient les uns sur les autres pour se féliciter, ils se tournent alors vers moi pour vérifier que c'était bien ma voix.

« _Alors tu vas mieux ?  
\- Oui oui, mais ne vous intéressez pas à moi, vous venez de gagner un match !  
\- Tu as vu ça Liam ?  
\- Superbe ta dernière direct Hinata !_ »

J'étais vraiment heureux de les voir gagner. C'était le premier match qu'ils gagnaient depuis que j'étais dans l'équipe et même si je n'avais même pas été là pour les encourager, voir cette dernière action m'avait réchauffé le coeur. Désolé Bokuto, mais je suis vraiment heureux de te voir faire ce sprint, même si tu boudes très certainement pour cette défaite.

« _Tu vas mieux Liam ?_ »

Je me tourne alors vers Ukai qui me regarde inquiet.

« _Bien sûr, j'ai la tête dure !  
\- Tant mieux, tu pourras surement jouer demain du coup.  
\- Une journée à rien faire c'est déjà bien assez dur comme torture._ »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc étrangement. Après avoir pris sa douche Nishinoya était venue me rejoindre dans le réfectoire pour me demander où en était mon plan si parfait. J'avais continué à observer Asahi et même si en match il se montrait bien plus énergique que d'habitude, il n'en restait pas moins très contrarié à chaque fois que Nishinoya et Tanaka se frappaient dans les mains ou quand ils se mettaient à hurler tous les deux ensemble. Son nouvel enthousiasme sur le terrain ne devait venir que d'un besoin d'être vu par le petit libéro. La jalousie apporte parfois la victoire, comme aujourd'hui. Nishinoya n'avait rien remarqué lui, il s'était surement interrogé toute la journée sur mes intentions.

« _Mon plan est en marche et pour le moment il fonctionne à la perfection.  
\- VRAIMENT ?!_ »

Ses petits yeux s'illuminèrent. Il était si mignon avec ses cheveux plats et son visage de gamin. J'avais envie de l'ennuyer, j'avais envie de jouer. J'en avais besoin. Ca me permettrait très certainement de me sentir mieux.

« _Oui oui ... Il ne manque plus que la dernière étape.  
\- Et c'est quoi ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir._ »

Je m'avançais alors vers Daichi en lui faisant un coucou de la main pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui parler.

« _J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire ...  
\- Hein ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?  
\- J'ai besoin que tu dises quelque chose à Asahi de la part de Nishinoya.  
\- Et pourquoi il n'irait pas lui dire lui-même.  
\- Ne poses pas de questions et fait ce que je te dis !  
\- ... N'oublie pas que je suis ton capitaine ...  
\- Dis-lui que Nishinoya veut lui parler au gymnase et que c'est très important et envoie moi un message quand c'est fait. Maintenant dépêches toi !_ »

Je repartis bien vite en direction de Nishinoya. Je sentais la colère de Daichi dans mon dos, mais je savais qu'il le ferait. Il était bien trop dévoué envers ses coéquipiers pour laisser la colère le guider. Il savait même peut-être déjà pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais demandé ça. J'attrapais alors le bras de Nishinoya ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de l'équipe portant le numéro 5. J'avais beau m'être servit de Tanaka, ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Si jamais la colère d'Asahi devenait violente, je préférais être le seul à prendre. Après tout, ça serait de ma faute. Une fois dans le gymnase j'enfilais le tee-shirt de Tanaka avant de prendre la serviette que le libéro portait autour du coup pour la mettre sur ma tête. De cette manière il me prendrait vraiment pour Tanaka.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais Liam ? Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça ?  
-Fais-moi confiance Nishinoya._ »

Mon portable se mit soudain à vibrer, j'appuyais sur l'écran pour y lire le message du capitaine. "Je viens de lui annoncer. C'est bien ce que tu fais pour eux. Bonne chance. :)" Je savais bien qu'il était plus au courant que tous le pense. Plutôt intelligent ce capitaine. Un large sourire prend mes lèvres et je me mets à compter. Il lui faut à peu prêt 5 minutes pour venir jusqu'ici. Au bout de 3 minutes je commence à afficher un nouveau sourire. Un sourire carnassier. Je m'approche alors du libéro qui recule.

« _Tu fais un peu peur Liam.  
\- Laisses toi faire._ »

Il recule encore et encore jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. À ce moment je pose mes mains de chaque côté de lui. Il ne peut plus fuir. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et je continue de sourire. Le visage de Nishinoya est rouge. Aurait-il perdu sa grande gueule ? Ou alors joue-t-il seulement le jeu parce qu'il me fait confiance ? 4 minutes 50 secondes. J'attrape son menton dans une de mes mains pour relever son visage vers moi. Son regard de chiot est vraiment irrésistible. J'approche alors doucement mon visage du sien, lentement, très lentement. Qu'est ce que tu fous champion ? Tu veux vraiment que je lui vole son premier baiser ? J'attends un instant et quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir, j'abaisse encore mon visage. De ma langue je viens caresser la lèvre supérieure du libéro qui se met à gigoter contre moi et un petit gémissement passe alors ses lèvres. C'est bel et bien son premier baiser. Je ne peux pas lui prendre. Grouille-toi Asahi !

« _Ne le touche pas !_ »

Je sens une main qui attrape mon tee-shirt pour me tirer en arrière. Je manque de trébucher, mais je tiens debout. Face à moi Asahi vient tout juste d'enrouler ses bras autour du coup de Nishinoya comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriété. Un sourire prend mes lèvres lorsque je vois ça. Magnifique, il est finalement arrivé.

« _Asahi ..._ »

Mon plan a fonctionné. Je retire la serviette que j'ai sur la tête pour qu'Asahi se rende compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'il pensait. Son visage rougit et se décompose en remarquant ça pourtant il ne relâche pas sa prise autour de Nishinoya.

« _Liam ... mais ... qu'est ce que ...  
\- Je t'ai fait croire que Tanaka voulait te voler ton précieux libéro.  
\- QUOI ? C'est ça que tu lui as dit ?!_ me demande Nishinoya.  
\- _Tu le savais ?!_ »

Asahi relâcha alors Nishinoya en le fixant complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ca sentait le mauvais quiproquo qui ne mènerait qu'à une dispute. Je me place alors entre les deux, cachant Nishinoya derrière moi pour m'opposer au champion. Vu comme ça, c'est fou comme il parait grand et ... flippant, mais je ne me dégonfle pas pour autant.

« _En réalité ce n'est pas de Tanaka dont tu devrais te méfier, mais bien de moi. Comment pourrais-je résister à un visage aussi adorable et à un corps si désirable ?  
\- Liam qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ..._ me demande Nishinoya.  
\- _Dis lui que tu ne l'aimes pas et comme ça je pourrais le garder pour moi tout seul. Yuu sera alors à moi.  
\- Quoi ? HE ! Ne décide pas ça pour moi !_ »

Cette phrase fit s'assombrir le visage d'Asahi. Oh oui il est vraiment flippant. Je me décale alors pour me mettre à côté de Nishinoya. Sera-t-il capable de lui mentir alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux ? Est-il un si gros lâche ?

« _Nishinoya ... je ..._ »

Allez champion un peu de courage. Au fond j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas prendre la fuite, qu'il ne va pas le laisser en plan. J'ai déjà connu cette douleur et je ne la souhaite à personne d'autre. Si jamais ça arrive alors je serais le seul responsable. J'aurais détruit une amitié ainsi que le cœur de ce pauvre libéro pourtant si mignon.

« _Je ne ..._ »

Ca commence mal. Par réflexe je tends la main pour prendre celle de Nishinoya. Si jamais ça se termine mal, je serais là pour le soutenir. Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens quand tout à coup des bras musclé l'agrippèrent pour le tirer. Asahi venait de nouveau de le prendre contre lui et cette fois il le serrait contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor qu'il devait protéger de tous les autres hommes.

« _Je ne te le laisserais pas ! Noya, même si tu me dis que c'est avec lui que tu veux être, je ne peux pas te laisser !_ »

Enfin. Tout était dit. Ou presque. Un sourire prit mes lèvres. Je suis vraiment doué pour ça. Et alors que je pensais qu'enfin tout allait bien se passer, Nishinoya écrasa tout simplement le pied du champion pour qu'il le relâche.

« _Ne décidez pas à ma place !  
\- Noya ..._ »

À cet instant je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'explosais tout simplement de rire face à eux. Les premiers amours sont vraiment les plus amusants à regarder évoluer.

« _Liam ?  
\- Désolé, mais en réalité Asahi, je ne suis pas intéressé par Nishinoya.  
-Hein ?  
\- J'ai fait ça pour que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais vous laisser seul._ »

Avec un large sourire je me rends alors en direction de la porte de sortie, mais avant de la passer, je m'arrête un instant en me tournant une dernière fois vers eux.

« _Oh au fait ! Si vous voulez faire quoi que se soit ... Nishinoya n'oublie pas que c'est ta première fois, alors pensez bien au lubrifiant !_ »

Je vois Asahi rougirent et se sentir soudain très mal alors que Nishinoya lève le pouce en souriant. Un uke qui prend les choses en main. C'est pas habituelle, mais heureusement qu'il est là pour faire quelque chose parce que sinon ... C'est pas ce grand timide qui ferait quoi que se soit. Content de mon exploit je me rends dans la chambre pour aller me coucher. Franchement, les élèves de ce lycée sont tous si facile à manipuler ... Il suffit de vraiment pas grand chose pour le rendre totalement fou de jalousie. En entrant je vois le capitaine qui lève un regard interrogateur vers moi, je lève le pouce avec un large sourire pour lui signifier que tout s'est bien passé au final. Et voilà deux couples de plus qui peuvent enfin vivre le bonheur. Je rejoins alors Hinata et Kageyama pour leur raconter rapidement. Hinata est presque impressionné par mon talent quand au passeur il manque de s'étouffer quand je répète la dernière phrase que j'ai prononcé aux autres avant de partir.

« _Bah oui Kageyama, les amoureux font ça aussi ... Je suis sûr que tu y as déjà pensé ...  
\- Non ! ... Enfin ... Je ...  
\- De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- De rien ! Rien ... vraiment rien !_ »

Hinata lui n'a même pas compris l'insinuation que contenait ma phrase alors que Kageyama ne cesse de rougir. Tant d'innocence ça ferait presque peur. Hinata finira par me raconter de toute manière ou je le devinerais. Ils sont si prévisibles ces gamins. Finalement après un moment à discuter je retourne sur mon futon pour tenter de m'endormir. Il faut que je sois en forme si demain je veux aller sur le terrain. Je pousse un dernier soupire avant de fermer les yeux. Quels souvenirs vont encore envahir mon esprit cette nuit ? Mes yeux se ferment, mon corps se décontracte et je m'endors.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !  
Une petite avancée pour un des couples !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression ;) Et Merci à YukiYukino pour son avis, ça fait vraiment plaisir ** !  
Nyxiel


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**  
Explications.

* * *

« _Tu rigoles j'espère, grognais-je.  
\- Je sais, ça peut paraitre un peu bizarre ... mais je pense que ça va m'aider.  
\- Un peu bizarre ? ... En fait tu es un vieux pervers Ukai ...  
\- QUOI ? Mais non, ne dit pas ça ..._ »

Je posais les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la tenue qu'il m'avait tendue quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un uniforme d'écolière. Je restais un moment bloqué. Un peu bizarre, hein ... ?

« _Bah alors, essaye-le ..._ me dit-il en détourant les yeux, le rouge aux joues. »

Ce rougissement ne signifiait qu'une chose. Lui aussi il trouvait ça vraiment abusé de me demander ça. Oui ait honte vieux pervers ! Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Depuis la première fois que nous l'avons fait, il n'a pas été capable de me faire l'amour à nouveau. Il m'a assuré qu'il fallait seulement que son esprit s'habitue à ce changement si soudain. Il avait encore du mal à accepter sa propre homosexualité. C'était lui le plus vieux, mais c'était lui le plus complexé par son orientation sexuelle. Il ressemblait bien à un homme et je n'avais aucun problème avec ça. J'acceptais de le laisser me toucher. J'acceptais qu'il me fasse l'amour sans se déguiser alors c'est quoi son problème ? M'enfin. Je finis par rejoindre la salle de bain pour enfiler cet uniforme. Je me regarde alors dans le miroir et j'ai honte en me voyant habillé de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me force pas à faire cet enfoiré ? Je grogne tout en rougissant. Je ressemble beaucoup trop à une femme, ça en est presque humiliant. Je pousse alors la porte de sa chambre.

« _Voilà tu es content ?_ »

Il se tourne alors vers moi et ses yeux semblent me dévorer. Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de m'habiller comme ça pour qu'il me regarde de cette manière ... C'est vraiment humiliant. Ca veut seulement dire que je ne lui plais pas en tant qu'homme, mais en tant que femme ça va ? Je soupire avant de m'approcher de lui.

« _Je savais bien que tu étais un vieux pervers.  
\- Arrête de dire ça, je vais vraiment me sentir mal après.  
\- Pffffeuh._ »

Durant un court instant il se relève et fouille dans un de ses sacs de sports avant de s'approcher de moi. Il glisse alors une de ses pinces dans mes cheveux. Les pinces qu'ils utilisent habituellement en sport pour retenir ses cheveux en arrière. Je me regarde dans le miroir de la chambre. Cette pince retient mes cheveux du côté droit et me donne un air encore plus féminin. Je rougis à cette vision. Je suis vraiment mignonne en fille. Il caresse alors doucement mes cheveux et me force à remonter le visage vers le siens. Il m'embrasse alors doucement puis plus passionnément. Nous allons le faire. Nous allons faire l'amour pour la deuxième fois. Mon cœur se serre et je me rends compte d'une chose : je crois bien que je l'aime.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai chaud, mon corps est moite et je sens une chose sous mon jogging qui est elle aussi bien éveillé. Et merde. Je me couche sur le côté pour que mes camarades ne voient pas mon érection matinale alors que je suis soudain essoufflé. Je rougis doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à ça maintenant ? Alors que je cherche à l'oublier, mon esprit semble vouloir me torturer. Des bruits de pas résonnent alors dans le couloir, quelqu'un court ? Puis finalement il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir de manière plus que brutale.

« _LIAM ! Allez on se réveille ! Tu viens courir avec nous ?_ »

Je pose alors mes yeux sur un Bokuto bien trop énergique qui court pratiquement déjà sur place et de Kuroo qui baille.

« _Ok ok, je me change et j'arrive._ »

J'enfile rapidement ma tenue de sport sous ma couette, je ne veux vraiment pas que quelqu'un pose les yeux sur mon engin en plein éveil. Je les rejoints alors aussi rapidement que possible pour ce jogging matinal. Encore une fois être avec eux me met vraiment de bonne humeur et c'est bien ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Leurs bêtises me font sourire, leurs disputes me fait rire et courir me permet d'oublier un peu mes soucis et mes rêves. Une fois cette petite balade de remise en forme terminée Kuroo dépose sa main sur mon épaule en souriant.

« _Au fait, on ne t'a rien demandé hier parce que tu étais blessé, mais ce soir on a besoin de toi. Tu nous rejoindras au gymnase après ta douche ?  
\- Oui sans problème ! Essayez juste de ne pas trop me faire de mal, hein._ »

J'entends alors Kuroo rire doucement. Je faisais référence au ballon qu'il m'avait envoyé la veille en plein visage. Lui non.

« _On essayera promis._ »

Bokuto rit à son tour et nous rejoignons le réfectoire où je les salue pour rejoindre mon équipe. Comme par hasard je retrouve Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya et Asahi à la même table de 4. J'attrape alors une chaise et des pains au chocolat avant de me glisser sur un des côtés juste entre Hinata et Nishinoya. Le regard des seme se pose alors sur moi et il me fixe avec des yeux de prédateurs qui protègent leurs femelles. Je fais alors un large sourire.

« _Alors les enfants, on a enfin franchit le pas ?  
\- Liam, s'il te plait on pourrait ne pas parler de ça maintenant ... ?_, me demande alors Asahi en rougissant nerveusement.  
\- _Non pas encore_ , réplique franchement Nishinoya, je l'aime ce petit.  
\- _Quel pas ?_ demande alors Hinata alors que Kageyama se contente de rougir violement.  
\- _Et bien tu sais. La prochaine étape. Le sex...  
\- LES NATIONALES ! LES NATIONALES !_, se met soudain à hurler Kageyama. »

Je souris alors avant d'avaler un de mes pains au chocolat. A-t-il peur qu'Hinata fuit quand il va savoir que sortir avec un homme implique de devoir se faire prendre par derrière ? Ou alors c'est lui qui a peur pour sa première fois ? Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? D'avoir un petit incident de parcours ?

« _Ah les puceaux tous les mêmes ... Il faut tout leur apprendre.  
\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles puceau ?_ grogne Kageyama.  
\- _Au fait Liam, tu nous as aidé, mais et toi ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu aimes ?  
\- ... Malheureusement si_, soupirais-je doucement.  
- _Et tu as besoin de notre aide ?  
\- C'est une cause perdue ... Parfois ça marche comme avec vous et d'autre fois, il faut apprendre à laisser tomber.  
\- Il est dans l'équipe ?_ me demande Hinata les yeux brillants.  
\- _C'est le capitaine de Nekoma ? Vu comment il t'a porté, c'est forcément lui.  
\- Kuroo ? Peut-être ... C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal. Sa mèche sombre et son regard de prédateur. C'est totalement mon style._ »

Je regardais alors Hinata et Nishinoya se visualiser de nouveau le capitaine de Nekoma. Hinata se mit soudain à rougir. Je pense qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à un autre homme que Kageyama jusqu'à maintenant.

« _Hinata ..._ grogna Kageyama qui ne semblait pas apprécier qu'Hinata pense à un autre homme que lui.  
\- _C'est vrai qu'il est sexy_ , affirma alors Nishinoya sans gêne. »

Je regardais alors Asahi qui perdit alors son sourire comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de couteau en plein coeur. Il claqua son crâne contre la table totalement déprimé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'un est jaloux et l'autre n'a aucune confiance en lui. Dans les deux cas c'est toujours mauvais, mais ils survivront je pense. Ils sont assez idiots pour le supporter.

« _Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là vous 5 ? L'entrainement va commencer !_ Nous gronda Ukai. »

Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé à discuter comme ça. Mes camarades se levèrent rapidement avant de quitter la pièce, mais je fus retenu par le regard de l'entraineur qui ne me quittait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ?

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Tu es en forme ?  
\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux m'assurer que tu puisses jouer.  
\- C'est tout ?_

\- Alors j'y vais. On se retrouve sur le terrain Coach.

»

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si bizarre ? Je pose une dernière fois mon regard sur son visage. Il a l'air inquiet, mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien. Est-ce qu'il ne me croit pas ? Enfin peu importe il faut que je rejoigne le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui je compte bien jouer et marquer un ou deux points !

Mes pieds se décollent du sol et mes mollets se décontractent. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Je grimpe et grimpe encore. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide ou aussi bon feinteur qu'Hinata, mais je suis plus grand. Je m'élance et je suis au dessus du contre de Nekoma, un large sourire prend alors mes lèvres et j'analyse le terrain pour placer la balle à l'opposé du libéro. La balle claque le sol alors que je retombe au sol. Ca fait donc cet effet de marquer pendant un match ? C'est juste grisant ! Le sifflet final retentit et je hurle un "OUAI". Je suis arrivé à la fin du match, mais ne m'ayant encore jamais vu joué en match, ce changement a assez perturbé Nekoma pour que je puisse marquer. Je me jette sur le reste de l'équipe.

« _On a réussi !  
\- Ton saut était génial Liam !  
\- Venant de toi Hinata, c'est un super compliment !_ »

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement, nous avons subit de nombreuses défaites, mais aussi quelques victoires qui remontèrent le moral des troupes. On était déjà Samedi, le camp se terminerait dès demain et savoir qu'on était capable de gagner était motivant pour le reste du temps qu'ils nous restaient pour nous entrainer. La joie que j'avais ressentit en marquant ce point m'accompagna pour le reste de la journée et en prenant ma douche je me surpris à chanter et à me déhancher. Le sport est vraiment une chose qui peut nous faire oublier tout ce qui nous préoccupe. Je me prends soudain pour Beyonce alors que l'eau fait couler mes cheveux sur mon visage. Je finis par arrêter l'eau pour me sécher et me diriger vers le gymnase. Ils m'ont donné rendez-vous juste après ma douche après tout. Je regarde un instant mon reflet dans la fenêtre. Avec mes cheveux lisses comme ça j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle faible et fragile. Mes épis et mes vagues n'apparaissent que lorsqu'ils sèchent. Lorsque je pousse enfin la porte du gymnase je vois les deux capitaines qui semblent m'attendre. Tous les deux affichent un sourire qui aurait pu m'inquiéter si je ne pensais pas que nous n'allions faire que du sport.

« _Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à une fille !_ Énonça Bokuto comme si cela ne pouvait pas me vexer.  
\- _Et encore je ne porte pas de jupe aujourd'hui, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
\- C'est bien restes dans cet état d'esprit, ça va être utile pour la suite.  
\- La suite ... ?_ »

Sur ce coup, j'avais été bien naïf. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Je me sentais idiot et en même temps j'avais honte de moi pour ne pas avoir comprit toutes les insinuations. Je me sentais comme gamin de première année trop innocent pour comprendre.

« _Quand vous disiez que vous vous ennuyez vous ne parliez quand même pas de ...  
\- Bah si ... Pourquoi ça change quelque chose ?  
\- Tu vois qu'il n'avait pas compris Kuroo !_ »

Je me sentis flatté sur le moment puis étrangement vulnérable. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de moi. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire si je les laissais faire après tout ? Ils me plaisaient bien tous les deux. Être avec eux était reposant, il n'y avait pas la moindre prise de tête et j'étais célibataire. J'avais même abandonné l'idée qu'Ukai me regarde à nouveau.

« _Très bien. Je veux bien.  
\- Héhé._ »

Kuroo fut le premier à venir vers moi, ses mains caressèrent doucement mes cheveux humides alors qu'il relevait mon visage vers le siens. Il glissa alors sa langue entre mes lèvres et m'embrassa sans aucune douceur ni tendresse. Un vrai badboy quoi. Son baiser était fougueux et passionné, comme je me l'étais imaginé. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien. Depuis quand est-ce qu'un homme n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur moi ? Mon corps frissonna. Beaucoup trop longtemps. J'avais chaud et mon corps entier quémander plus alors que mon visage avait rougit.

« _Et bah tu en avais bien besoin ... tu ressembles à un animal affamé.  
\- Très faim. Nourrissons cette chienne Kuroo !_ »

Chienne ? Mon corps glissa contre le mur et je me retrouvais assis sur le sol, pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais ? À cet instant, ils avaient raison je n'étais rien de plus qu'une chienne qui quémande ce que son corps veut. Il se penche alors tous les deux vers moi, Bokuto ouvre de force mes mâchoires avec sa langue pour m'embrasser. Un baiser pas aussi parfait que celui de Kuroo et encore moins doux, mais si énergique que l'on s'en sent presque essoufflé. Je sens aussi les mains du capitaine de Nekoma qui font glisser mon tee-shirt et sa langue venir titiller un de mes tétons qu'il mordillait doucement alors que le second ne lâchait pas mes lèvres tout en remontant un de ses doigts le long de mon ventre puis de mon torse pour faire le tour de mon téton libre. Finalement il le glissa entre deux de ses doigts pour venir me faire fondre à son tour. Il s'éloigna alors de mes lèvres et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Et merde. Ca fait tellement du bien. Mon visage devait tellement ressembler à celui d'un gamin à cet instant, rougissant et ne cessant pas un instant de faire des petits bruits étranges, mais excitant.

« _Il est encore plus mignon que ce que j'avais imaginé comme ça.  
\- On dirait qu'il suffirait d'un petit coup de vent pour qu'il s'envole très haut et ne revienne plus._ »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos Bokuto humidifia mon téton avant de souffler dessus. Je serrais les dents. Quels enfoirés. Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient un peu dérangé côté sexuel, mais le vivre c'est encore plus perturbant.

« _Je peux Kuroo ? Je peux ?  
\- Vas y, mais essaye de pas le faire venir trop vite, ça serait moins marrant._ »

Le capitaine de Fukurodani passe alors sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper le nœud qui retient mon bas de pijama pour le faire descendre sur mes hanches. Mon corps se crispe et je me cambre légèrement alors que Kuroo m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« _CA SUFFIT !_ »

Chacun des deux s'arrêtent alors de bouger et il me faut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Un Ukai rouge et en colère vient juste de faire irruption dans le gymnase. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ? Il nous espionnait ? ...

« _Tu veux participer aussi, Monsieur le Coach ?_ , demande Kuroo avec toujours ce même sourire carnassier.  
\- _Quoi ? ... Non ! Lâchez-le !  
\- Qu'est ce que ... Ukai ... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Je ... Je faisais un tour et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je ... je ... je voulais vous dire que c'était l'heure de dormir ...  
\- Menteur_, affirma Bokuto.  
\- _Vieux pervers_ , rajouta Kuroo avec une moue agacée.  
\- _La ferme vous deux et cassez- vous !_ »

Ils me lancèrent un dernier regard amusé et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce en répétant leurs insultes lorsqu'ils passèrent prêt d'Ukai. Ils allaient devoir finir la nuit seuls tous les deux. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé lorsqu'Ukai s'approcha de moi. Il me fixa avec un air froid. Alors ça fait quoi te me trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre hein ? Dis quelque chose bordel !

« _Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps ou tu vas parler ?  
\- Tu veux bien ... Te rhabiller ? Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sinon._ »

Je posais alors les yeux sur ma tenue. Mon tee-shirt avait été remonté à son maximum laissant voir mes tétons durcis et rougit, quand à mon pantalon, Bokuto avait eu juste le temps de me le glisser au milieu des cuisses et on pouvait très nettement voir mon érection à travers mon caleçon. Oups. Je me rhabiller rapidement avant de m'asseoir, relevant mes genoux contre mon torse. Ukai quand à lui attrapa une des chaises qui trainaient autour du terrain pour se placer face à moi.

« _Tu comptais vraiment faire ça avec eux ? Tu allais les laisser se servir de toi pour leurs jeux bizarres ?_ »

Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Tu vois bien que oui ! Tu veux que je te confirme que j'ai bien touché le fond ? Que j'en ai eu enfin marre de t'attendre et que je me suis fait avoir par ces deux capitaines ? Et que j'ai même apprécié ça ? Je ne peux alors que prononcer un mot.

« _Pourquoi ? ...  
\- Hein ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es intervenu ?  
\- Tu es un idiot ou bien ? Je n'allais pas les laisser te faire ça. J'ai promis de te protéger non ?_ »

Lorsqu'il prononce ces mots je relève les yeux vers lui. Alors il s'en souvient encore lui aussi ? Malgré ça ma colère ne redescend pas. Je lui en veux bien trop pour lui pardonner si vite.

« _Tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais tranquille ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?  
\- Liam ...  
\- À chaque fois que je pense que je peux enfin t'oublier, tu fais quelque comme ça ! Tu dis que tu vas me laisser tranquille, mais en même temps tu ne me laisses pas passer à autre chose ! Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu joues encore avec moi c'est ça ? J'en peux plus ... C'est trop déroutant, ça m'épuise ...  
\- OH TU VAS LA FERMER OUAI !_ »

Soudain je me tais. Il soupire longuement tout en fermant les yeux puis relève ses yeux pour glisser son regard dans le mien.

« _Je suis désolé Liam.  
\- Hein ?_ »

Je reste bouche bée face à lui. Désolé ? De quoi ?

« _Désolé de quoi ?_ »

Soit je suis vraiment devenu aussi débile que le reste de ces joueurs de Volley, soit c'est juste que cet abruti est incompréhensible.

« _Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec toi la première fois. Tu étais un gamin, j'ai profité du fait que tu te sentais redevable et je t'ai forcé à le faire.  
\- HEIN ?_ »

J'étais soudain déboussolé, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Me forcer ? Profiter de moi ? Je me mets alors à rire, comme si tout ce qui m'énervait jusque là chez lui n'avait plus d'intérêt.

« _C'est de ça que tu t'excuses ? Tu aurais put t'excuser pour m'avoir quitté comme si je n'étais rien ou alors pour m'avoir complètement retourné le cerveau depuis, mais tu choisis de t'excuser pour ça ? En fait ... Tu es vraiment idiot.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Non, mais moi je me répétais intérieurement que tu étais stupide, mais bon je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, mais en fait si.  
\- Oh la ferme !  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars qui ne veut rien de toi, se serait laissé toucher comme ça ? C'est vrai qu'au départ je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu allais faire, mais bon à un moment j'ai finit par comprendre et j'aurais très bien pu refuser. Tu penses vraiment que je me suis habillé en fille simplement pour te faire plaisir ?  
\- ... Oui ? ...  
\- J'étais bien obligé de le faire, Monsieur arrivait pas à monter si je le faisais pas et même si c'est toi qui faisait presque tout, j'avais des besoins moi aussi ..._ »

Il sembla presque perturbé de savoir que je n'étais pas aussi innocent qu'il le pensait.

« _J'ai beau porter des jupes, je ne suis pas une femme ... Si tu as envie, moi aussi. On est formé pareil je te signale._ »

Maintenant il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Quoi encore ? Il avait oublié que j'étais un homme ? Après tout, il avait tout fait pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis qui est-ce qui lui avait mit cette idée en tête ? Ce n'était très certainement pas lui. À l'époque s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faisait pas c'était réfléchir à ce que je voulais ou non. Je m'y étais fait et je ne trouvais pas ça véritablement dérangeant. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et je ne savais jamais quoi dire ou faire en sa présence. J'attendais seulement qu'il me donne un ordre pour que je puisse l'exécuter et lui faire plaisir une fois de plus. J'aimais être à son service tout simplement.

« _Qui est-ce que t'as dit que tu me forçais à faire quoi que se soit ?  
\- Euh ... Ton frère ..._ »

Neil ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Il savait très bien que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'époque où j'étais avec Ukai.

« _Tu sais qu'il t'aime, non ?_ »

Quoi ? Neil. Impossible. Puis soudain je revois chacune des fois où je lui avais parlé d'Ukai, chaque fois il me disait de le quitter, qu'il ne me méritait pas et que quelqu'un d'autre m'aimait très certainement plus que lui. Ce quelqu'un c'était donc lui ? Sa haine envers l'entraineur me parut alors évidente. Il était donc jaloux !

« _OH ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ...  
\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
\- Tu es encore plus stupide du coup !  
\- Tu as finit de m'insulter ...  
\- Non, mais puisqu'il m'aime, c'était logique de penser qu'il tenterait de nous séparer et tu t'es juste laisser avoir._ »

Il écouta ma phrase puis je le vis réfléchir et je le vis doucement s'énerver. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« _Ses paroles avait l'air censées ... Il m'a dit que tu étais trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu voulais vraiment et que si je continuais à faire ce que je faisais avec toi, tu serais incapable de faire le bon choix.  
\- Alors tu m'as quitté ? En me disant que puisque nous étions deux hommes c'était impossible ?  
\- Hum._ »

Un soupire passa mes lèvres. Tu me revaudras ça Neil, je vais te pourrir la vie. Cet enfoiré avait poussé Ukai à me quitter seulement pour son propre plaisir ? Et moi qui pensait que la plus grosse connerie qu'il m'est fait c'était d'avoir raconté à Papa tout ça ... Je fulmine intérieurement contre lui. On s'est donc tout les deux fait avoir par ce connard froid et lunatique ...

« _Et bien maintenant qu'on se dit tout. Sache que j'ai toujours aimé les hommes. Même avant de te rencontrer. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les femmes. Juste comme tout ceux qui me parlait de sexe, ne le faisait qu'en tant qu'hétéro, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à ça. C'était plus le fait de faire l'amour qui me perturbait que le fait que tu sois un homme ... La preuve je ne t'ai jamais demandé de porter de jupe.  
\- Je me sens idiot maintenant ...  
\- Tu fais bien._ »

Un sourire avait prit ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne m'avait pas forcé ? M'enfin si un gamin de 15ans accepte de se laisser toucher, c'est qu'au fond il en a envie non ? Je me relève alors doucement pour m'approcher de lui. Je m'arrête juste face à lui. Il relève la tête.

« _Au fait j'ai voulu te le dire quand tu m'as quitté, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, alors je vais te le dire maintenant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime Ukai._ »

Ma phrase agit sur lui comme un coup de fouet et alors je profitais de ce moment de surprise pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je glissais ma langue contre la sienne pour le réveiller. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me forcer à m'asseoir sur ses genoux rendant notre baiser bien plus intense. Quelle andouille. Son baiser me fit frissonner. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, c'était différent des baisers de Kuroo et de Bokuto. C'était un baiser puissant, mais en même temps si doux. Celui d'un homme qui joue les voyous, mais qui au fond n'a qu'un gros cœur. Le baiser d'un idiot qui se rend compte qu'il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie lorsqu'il m'a jeté. Je sens alors sa main se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et remonter dangereusement vers un de mes tétons. Ni une ni deux j'attrape un de ses doigts et je le tords violement.

« _Tu crois vraiment qu'on a finit là ? Dis-je en serrant les dents._ »

Il grogna de douleur et lorsque je lui relâche le doigt, il me regarda en souriant comme un idiot ... Tsh.

« _On ferait mieux d'aller dormir.  
\- Quoi déjà ?  
\- Et oui vieux pervers ...  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, les gens vont finir par y croire.  
\- Tu as profité d'un mineur de 15ans alors que tu en avais déjà 24 ... C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi.  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi ... Je me suis inquiété.  
\- Inutilement ..._ »

Je me relève alors, mais au moment où j'allais m'éloigner de lui, il attrape mon col pour me tirer vers le bas, faisant alors descendre mes lèvres au niveau des siennes. Le goût de la cigarette et de l'alcool prend alors ma bouche et je me souviens de cette première fois. Du jour où j'ai enfin été utile à quelqu'un pour la première fois, utile pour la personne que j'aimais, pour cette personne qui m'avait secouru et de qui j'étais amoureux depuis qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras après m'avoir laissé pleurer. Je n'avais que 10ans et lui 18. Il était mon professeur particulier et moi qu'un élève dans le besoin et pourtant depuis ce jour je n'ai cessé de penser à lui.

« _Dors avec moi cette nuit.  
\- Si tu me promets de rester sage.  
\- J'essayerai ..._ »

Finalement j'avais cédé, je sentais son souffle contre ma nuque, son torse nu réchauffait mon dos alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur mon torse comme s'il essayait de me rapprocher encore et toujours plus de lui. Comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais que je m'éloigne de lui. Ca a toujours été si bon de dormir dans ses bras. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver à cet instant, parce qu'il était là. Alors que je pensais qu'il s'était finalement endormi, il déplaça sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« _Je t'aime aussi Liam._ »

Je rougis violemment à cette phrase et je me crispais comme si ces mots suffisaient pour me mettre mal à l'aise et en même temps si heureux. Je n'osais pas me retourner par peur de tomber sur son regard. Il me fallut un bon moment pour réussir à me calmer et il dormait déjà lorsque déposais un baiser sur son épaule avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Quel idiot.

* * *

Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre  
Et oui ça finit bien **J'espère que ça vous a plut !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)  
Nyxiel


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**  
Quand le sexe s'en mêle.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je vois d'abord le visage d'Hinata qui sourit, puis celui de Nishinoya, celui d'Asahi qui semble sur le point de défaillir, celui de Kageyama toujours aussi froid et enfin le reste de l'équipe et tout au fond les deux autres capitaines qui sourient. Je cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je sursaute alors en m'asseyant dans le lit, le bras d'Ukai toujours sur moi. Merde. Grillé. Je pose alors mes yeux sur lui, il dort encore. J'admire alors son expression si adorable, celle qu'il ne porte que quand il dort et j'en oublie presque les invités indésirables qui squattent la chambre.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous fouttez là ?!**  
 **\- Et bien ce matin quand je suis venu te chercher pour le footing, tu n'étais pas là** , commença Bokuto.  
 **\- Et comme il n'a pas arrêté de hurler ton prénom en te cherchant dans chacun de nos lits en se disant que tu t'étais peut-être trompé, il nous a tous réveillé ...** , continua Daichi.  
\- **Et comme on ne te trouvait pas, on voulait prévenir le Coach** , finit Sugawara. »

Et merde. Evidemment quand il m'a proposé de dormir avec lui, il n'avait pas pensé à ça lui hein ! Je finis alors pour lui donner un léger coup de coude dans la joue pour le réveiller en douceur, mais je le sens qui se resserre contre moi. Je lui donne alors un deuxième coup un peu plus fort celui-ci, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux se contentant de prononcer la phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« **Tu as envie ? Moi aussi je suis dur... _AAAAAAAAH !_** »

Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Je me claquais alors violement le front. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire à dire devant tout le monde. J'entendis Bokuto et Kuroo se mettre à rire dans le fond et Asahi rendre l'âme en s'effondrant sur le parquet.

« **Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, vous tous ?**  
 **\- On cherchait Liam et on a finit par le trouver** , annonça Daichi.  
\- **Dans vos bras** , ajouta Nishinoya.  
\- **Et vous aviez l'air plutôt heureux** , finit Hinata avec une expression adorable. »

Ukai se redressa à son tour, laissant alors son torse nu visible pour tout le monde, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour profiter de la vue. Grrr. Je me jetais alors sur son torse musclé comme si je ne l'avais pas eu contre moi toute la nuit et je frottais doucement le visage contre un de ses pectoraux.

« **Tout ça c'est à moi ! ~**  
 **\- Liam ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?** »

J'entendis de nouveau le rire de Kuroo et Bokuto dans le fond. Ukai se mit alors à rougir.

« **CASSEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT !** »

Ils partirent tous les uns après les autres en souriant et trainant Asahi sur le sol par le pied. Le pauvre n'avait très certainement pas survécu.

« **Alors Ukai, tu es toujours dur ?**  
 **\- La ferme ...** grogna-t-il avant de soupirer.  
\- **Dommage** , dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse en affichant une expression plus qu'innocente. »

Il se crispa soudain et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer j'étais sortit du lit.

« **Allez Monsieur le Coach, on doit aller se préparer, on est là pour s'entrainer non ?**  
 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, je me sens super vieux ... Et reviens là, maintenant !** »

Je lui tirais alors la langue avant de quitter la chambre en courant en direction de la pièce de Karasuno où je me changeais très rapidement pour enfiler ma tenue de sport. On avait beau s'être réconcilié et s'être avoué qu'on s'aime, il y avait encore un tas de choses qu'on devait expliquer pour pouvoir reprendre une relation normal et sans conflit, du moins autant que possible. Comme chaque matin, je rejoignis la table où s'était regroupé le deux duo que j'avais formés.

« **Bah alors Asahi, tu es tout blanc, ça va pas ?**  
 **\- Si ... si si.** »

Je ris doucement en voyant son état. Nishinoya aura vraiment beaucoup de mal à le faire passer le cap, mais je le pense assez malin pour réussir un miracle avec ce champion qui n'a aucune confiance en lui.

« **Donc c'est du Coach dont tu es amoureux ?**  
 **\- Ouaip.**  
 **\- Pas de Kuroo alors ...**  
 **\- Non, lui c'est l'ennemi voyons.**  
 **\- Tu me blesses le petit nouveau.** »

Kuroo se tenait derrière moi avec son fidèle Bokuto qui souriait encore plus que d'habitude.

« **Désolé pour hier soir, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous aider finalement ...**  
 **\- Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?** demanda innocemment Hinata.  
\- **Si je le dis, Asahi risque encore de tomber dans les pommes** , répondis-je avec un sourire.  
\- **C'est bien dommage, tu avais vraiment l'air intéressant.**  
 **\- Ce qui serait intéressant, ça serait que tu dises enfin à Bokuto, ce que tu ressens pour lui.** »

Bokuto releva la tête comme un chien dont on aurait prononcé le nom.

« **Je l'ai senti Kuroo, hier soir tu aurais préféré être seul avec lui, non ? Quand tu l'as autorisé à aller plus loin, je t'ai vu serré les dents et te crisper. Les sentiments, c'est mal, c'est ça ?** »

Il me lança un regard noir alors que les yeux de Bokuto s'était illuminé de petites étoiles alors qu'il regardait Kuroo en silence comme s'il attendait sa pâté. Je fis alors un large sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kuroo pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts et Bokuto sautant autour de lui en répétant "Dis le, dis le, dis le". Il était bien courageux ce pauvre capitaine de Nekoma. Je me tournais alors vers ma table et je remarquais alors Nishinoya qui semblait compter sur ses doigts.

« **À trois ? Ca doit être marrant !**  
 **\- Que ... quoi ... trois ... ah ... euh ... Noya ...** »

Asahi rendit l'âme pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Hinata lui se contenta de demander si nous avions fait un match à trois tard hier soir alors que Kageyama espérait vraiment qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Le reste de la journée passa presque trop rapidement, les matchs furent bien plus amicaux que les autres et je fus même triste de quitter Kuroo et Bokuto. Ils m'avaient vraiment aidé et réconforté durant ce week end. Au moment de l'au revoir mon cœur se serra au moment de passer devant eux.

« **On va se revoir aux Nationales du coup.**  
 **\- Pssst Liam, tu sais que Kuroo m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je l'aimais aussi.**  
 **\- La ferme Bokuto, je t'entends je te signale.**  
 **\- Je vous suis redevable pour ce week end, je vous rendrais la pareille.**  
 **\- Considère que c'est déjà fait** , me répondit Kuroo en regardant Bokuto qui ne cessait de sourire. »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais Kuroo pensait que l'avoir poussé à avouer ses sentiments à Bokuto était déjà bien suffisant. Si ça lui suffit alors ça me suffit aussi. Après une poignée de main virile, je finis par rentrer dans le bus pour me mettre à côté d'Ukai. C'était au tour du prof de conduire pour le moment.

« **Ne sois pas trop reconnaissant quand même hein ... On sait comment ça finit après.**  
 **\- Ouai 5ans d'incompréhension, 1an de relation sexuelle presque satisfaisant et enfin 2ans de frustration et de douleur. Une fois ça me suffit amplement je te rassure.**  
 **\- Comment ça "presque" ?** dit-il dit en gardant les dents serrées. »

Nous avions choisit de finir notre discussion dans le bus pour que nous soyons absolument honnête l'un avec l'autre une fois arrivé. Il commença alors avec le matin où je l'avais retrouvé avec le prof dans ses bras.

« **Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, j'avais trop bu et il m'a raccompagné à ma chambre, mais une fois sur place il n'arrivait plus à me porter et du coup je suis tombé sur lui et il a pas pu se dégager jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.**  
 **\- Vieux pervers** , dis-je en le regardant de manière suspicieuse.  
\- **C'était un accident ! Et toi alors avec les deux tu ne peux pas dire que tu étais contre. Et puis je t'ai entendu dire que tu le trouvais à ton goût le sale gamin de Nekoma.**  
 **\- Tu m'avais dit que tu me laissais tranquille, mais tu m'espionnais en fait ! Et puis je te signale que lorsque tu m'as quitté y'à deux ans, tu m'as donné le droit de coucher avec n'importe qui.**  
 **\- Ouai mais tu étais encore innocent à l'époque, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.**  
 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fait ... Je n'ai jamais pu ...**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que si ?!**  
 **\- Tu m'avais énervé ...** »

Il fut soudainement rassuré par ce qu'il entendait. Il était bel et bien le seul à m'avoir possédé. Son égo de mâle devait être gonflé à bloc maintenant.

« **Et toi ... ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu en as eu d'autre.**  
 **\- Non plus, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça et puis je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus.** »

Un sourire prit alors mes lèvres sans que je puisse me contrôler. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule personne avec qui il a couché évidemment, mais je suis heureux de savoir que je suis le seul homme.

« **Au fait tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait que tu m'ais forcé où je ne sais pas trop quoi ... En réalité je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.**  
 **\- Depuis quand ? ...**  
 **\- Depuis le soir où tu m'as ramené chez toi.**  
 **\- Mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin !**  
 **\- Oui, bon, il m'a fallut 5ans pour me rendre compte que c'était de l'amour, le deuxième soir où on a couché ensemble.**  
 **\- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois que ton frère m'a demandé de te quitter. Ca été plus dur que je ne le pensais.** »

Je glissais alors ma main dans la sienne et nous avons passé le reste du voyage en silence. Nous n'avions plus rien à dire, tout avait été expliqué. J'étais heureux et léger. Enfin. J'attendais ce soulagement depuis presque 2ans et je n'en pouvais plus. Lorsqu'il prit le volant pour remplacer le prof, je retournais au fond du bus. Nishinoya m'avait demandé de venir le voir dès que possible parce qu'il avait quelques questions à me poser. Il changea de place lorsqu'il me vit arriver pour que je puisse me mettre à côté de lui. Heureusement Asahi s'était endormi.

« **Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?**  
 **\- Oui ... C'est à propos du sexe ... Qu'est- ce que je vais devoir faire pour faire plaisir à Asahi ?**  
 **\- Tu veux des conseils sexuels ?**  
 **\- Oui c'est ça !** »

Je passais alors prêt de deux heures à lui expliquer tout ce que j'avais appris avec Ukai et il fut un très bon élève, écoutant et posant même des questions. Kageyama qui était assis juste devant nous lui aussi écoutait et faisait semblant de dormir, mais il avait rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Une fois que j'eus finit mon long résumé de toutes mes expériences Nishinoya était remplit de nouvelles informations qu'il avait envie d'essayer. Je plaçais alors ma bouche entre les deux sièges de devant.

« **Alors Kageyama on prend des notes ?** »

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix.

« **Je ... je ...**  
 **\- Kageyama, tu as la chance d'être le seme, c'est toi qui gère pour le grand final.**  
 **\- La ferme ...**  
 **\- Par contre toi Nishinoya, pour réussir à mettre Asahi dans l'ambiance sans qu'il ne s'évanouisse ... va falloir y aller à fond !**  
 **\- Je suis prêt !** »

Je posais alors les yeux sur les cheveux d'Ukai qui je voyais à l'avant. Et nous. Il fallait que j'y pense aussi. Après deux ans d'abstinence, comment est-ce que se passerait notre prochaine fois ? Suis-je encore obligé de porter une jupe ? Ou puis-je être moi-même ? Au fond je souhaite vraiment qu'il m'accepte enfin tel que je suis, un homme. Mon regard se porte de nouveau sur Nishinoya qui semble en pleine réflexion, c'est adorable de le voir se mettre dans des états pareils pour avoir ce qu'il veut d'Asahi. Je dépose alors ma main sur le haut de son crâne pour le tapoter doucement.

« **Ne te met pas non plus trop la pression, sinon tu vas perdre tes moyens ou faire une connerie.**  
 **\- Comme quoi ?**  
 **\- Il y a deux règles à suivre : ne jamais faire quelque chose qu'on n'est pas prêt à faire et ne pas utiliser les dents.**  
 **\- Pourquoi faut pas utiliser les dents ?** demanda alors Hinata qui venait de se réveiller.  
\- **Pour ne pas blesser l'autre, c'est ça Liam ?**  
 **\- C'est ça.**  
 **\- Ne lui dites pas des choses comme ça** , nous gronda Kageyama.  
\- **Je te l'ai déjà Kageyama, il va devoir passer par là, un jour ou l'autre. N'essaye pas de préserver son innocence trop longtemps ou alors tu vas devoir te contenter de mastur...**  
 **\- LA FERME !** »

Je ris de nouveau. Sa timidité et son égo sont tellement drôle. Il a surement lui aussi très envie de coucher avec Hinata, mais étant un perfectionniste, il préfère surement être sûr de ce qu'il fera lorsque ça arrivera et bien sûr son égo est bien trop gros pour qu'il puisse me le demander à moi. Dans ces conditions il ne fera jamais rien. Si ça continue comme ça, il n'y a en a pas un seul qui aura fait quoi que se soit avant les nationales qui sont dans un mois. Je soupire d'avance. Finalement à peine une demi-heure après la fin de cette discussion forte intéressante, où j'avais passé mon temps à enquiquiner Kageyama, le bus s'arrêta et Ukai se releva de sa place.

« **On est arrivé.** »

Dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Et je remarquais la silhouette de la personne qui était venu me chercher. Neil. Cet enfoiré. Je fus soudain prit d'une forte colère en le voyant. Si nous avions eu tant de problèmes entre nous, c'était de sa faute ! Et entièrement de sa faute. Lorsque tout le monde fut descendu et que le prof eut enfin finit son speech, j'attrapais alors la main d'Ukai pour le tirer en direction de mon frère alors qu'il disait au revoir au prof bien trop lentement.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais Liam ? ...** »

Une fois face à Neil, je m'arrêtais, ma main tenant toujours celle d'Ukai. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il fallait que je lui dise. Il fallait que je parle ici et maintenant sinon il ne comprendrait jamais.

« **Neil ...** »

Ma voix se brisa soudain face à son regard froid. Il semblait de mauvaises humeur, vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Oups. Je remarquais alors le regard d'Ukai à son égard. Un regard de défi. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire un duel de regard pour moi hein ?

« **C'est cet abruti que j'aime ! Je l'aime depuis toujours et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour lui !** »

Ukai me fixa halluciné par ce que je venais de hurler en plein milieu de la nuit sur le parking de l'école. Il afficha par la suite un sourire tout en levant nos mains liées.

« **Et je l'aime aussi.** »

Neil resta immobile et silencieux un moment. La colère sembla grandir encore et encore en lui en entendant ça. Allait-il nous tuer ? Rester immobile et silencieux a toujours été un de ses talents et il peut le faire pendant des heures, mais là ça en est presque terrifiant.

« **Très bien.** »

Il se retourne alors prêt à partir, mais s'arrête un dernier instant.

« **On verra ce que Papa en pense.** »

Et sur ces mots il s'avance pour retourner à la maison sans m'attendre. Il doit être trop énervé pour rester avec moi pour le moment. Mais sa phrase a fait mouche, mon visage s'est alors décomposé et je regarde Ukai avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« **Ukai tu veux bien m'adopter ?**  
 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Mon père sait tout pour notre histoire, pour ce que tu m'as fait et c'est Neil qui lui a raconté alors je ne sais pas comment il lui a expliqué ça, mais à mon avis ça ne te met absolument pas en valeur.**  
 **\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ... ?**  
 **\- Il doit penser que tu es un vieux pervers qui a profité de son petit garçon qui traversait une mauvaise passe ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fera si Neil lui raconte ce que je viens de dire ... Peut-être qu'il va seulement te castrer et nous laisser en vie.**  
 **\- Seulement ?!**  
 **\- Il vaut mieux que je rentre vite chez moi, si je veux pouvoir te revoir avant son décès ...**  
 **\- Euh ok ... Vas-y alors.** »

Je me mis alors à courir pour rattraper mon frère quand je me rendis compte d'une chose, je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Faisant demi-tour je lui sautais alors sur le dos pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« **Je t'aime, à demain.** »

Et je repartis comme j'étais venu pour rattraper cet abruti de Neil qui avait déjà prit pas mal d'avance. Je me mis alors à courir, courir toujours plus vite jusqu'à l'apercevoir. Nous étions au 3/4 du chemin quand je réussi à me mettre à côté de lui pour continuer le chemin. Je repris alors un instant mon souffle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« **Tu es une pourriture. Tu as tout fait pour nous séparer.** »

Le silence qui suivit ma remarque m'irrita au plus haut point.

« **Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi, Ukai me l'a dit ... Je suis désolé, mais ... c'est lui que j'aime.**  
 **\- Ne t'excuse pas.**  
 **\- Je t'aime, mais comme un frère, Neil. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement.**  
 **\- Je sais.**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**  
 **\- Je ne l'aime pas.** »

C'est ça ta seule explication ? Je grogne.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas. Si papa l'accepte je le ferais aussi.** »

Un nouveau sourire prit alors mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça au fond. Malheureusement à peine passé la porte il s'avança vers notre père et énonça sans détour comme s'il ne prononçait que le menue de la soirée.

« **Liam et Ukai sortent de nouveau ensemble.** »

Puis il disparu à l'étage en me laissant seul avec ce problème. Surpris, mais idiot, je tentais discrètement de fuir moi aussi dans ma chambre.

« **Liam !**  
 **\- HIIII !** j'avais hurlé ça en sursautant.  
- **Je refuse que tu le revois.**  
 **\- QUOI ? MAIS ...**  
 **\- Je veux le rencontrer d'abord ...**  
 **\- Hein ... ? Le rencontrer ? ...**  
 **\- Oui amène le ici, demain soir. Et en attendant pas de contact en dehors des entrainements. Et si jamais vous flirtez, vous vous embrassez ou que vous vous regardez un peu trop longtemps je le saurais.**  
 **\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?**  
 **\- Ton frère sera là.**  
 **\- QUOI ?**  
 **\- Donne-moi ton téléphone.** »

Je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Je déposais alors mon téléphone sur la table sans pouvoir prévenir Ukai pour qu'il puisse fuir avant que cette tragique rencontre n'est lieu.

* * *

Et voilà !  
Quand y'à plus de problèmes et bah y'en a encore.  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !  
Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis  
Nyxiel !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**  
La rencontre décisive.

* * *

Mon père a beau être Français, il n'en a pas moins adopté les règles très strictes du japon en ce qui concerne les aventures amoureuses. Les règles les plus strictes qui soient. Si seulement il avait gardé ses habitudes de français qui consiste à coucher avec qui on veut sans se soucier des autres comme il l'a fait en ce qui concerne la bière et le foot à la télé. Je soupire et rejoint ma chambre en souriant. Etrangement le fait qu'Ukai soit de nouveau à moi est plus important que cette prochaine rencontre qui se terminera très certainement par une catastrophe. Je redescends rapidement pour avaler un sandwich sans oublier le regard noir vers mon frère et le coup d'œil en direction de mon père qui s'est encore endormi, une bière à la main. Pffeuh et c'est lui qui me fait la morale ? Je finis par retourner dans ma chambre en grognant et en tapant du pied avant de me coucher. Je trouvais le sommeil assez rapidement comme si le lendemain n'arriverait jamais, malheureusement celui-ci arriva.

« **Ton père veut me rencontrer ... ?**  
 **\- Oui il a dit que tant qu'il ne t'aurait pas rencontré, tu ne pourrais plus me voir en dehors des entrainements.**  
 **\- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?, demanda Ukai en montrant Neil d'un coup de tête.**  
 **\- Il s'assure que tu restes professionnel durant ces dits entrainements.**  
 **\- J'ai passé l'âge des chaperons.**  
 **\- Tu peux toujours abandonner Ukai.** »

Neil avait prononcé cette phrase tout en affichant un sourire, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon quand ça le concernait. Ukai grinça des dents.

« **Je te raccompagnerais après l'entrainement alors.**  
 **\- Je serais là, ne l'oubliez pas, alors garder vos distances.** »

Je suis sûr qu'il prend un plaisir fou à nous rendre la vie impossible cet enfoiré ! L'entrainement se passe plutôt bien, j'essaye un maximum de ne pas poser mes yeux sur Ukai et je sens le regard de Neil qui me fixe. Ca me met vraiment mal à l'aise cette situation.

« **C'est fou comme ton frère est encore plus effrayant qu'Asahi ...** prononça Tanaka.  
- **Je suis effrayant ?** demanda alors Asahi comme si on venait de le poignarder dans le dos.  
- **C'est juste un enquiquineur ... Il joue les frères protecteurs, mais en réalité il veut juste nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.** »

Je m'élançais de nouveau pour frapper une passe de Kageyama. Sentir le vide sous mes pieds me fit sourire. J'adorais vraiment ça. La balle claqua contre ma main et je l'envoyais de l'autre côté du terrain. Nishinoya la rattrapa comme si de rien était. Il a beau être rikiki et mignon, il n'en est pas moins doué quand il s'agit d'arrêter des balles ... Je passe alors de l'autre côté du terrain pour me préparer à ma prochaine réception. Hinata s'avance et rate un tir d'Asahi. C'est à mon tour. Je dois arrêter un tir de Yamaguchi. Je me mets position, la balle s'envole et elle est frappé violement. Mon corps bouge alors de lui-même, et je m'élance dans sa direction pour la renvoyer. Je le refrappe sur le terrain, mais dans mon élan je continue ma route jusque dans les chaises vides qui se tiennent prêt du terrain.

« **Liam !** »

Ukai et Neil avait crié mon nom en même temps. Je m'assis sur le sol sans grande difficulté prêt à repartir.

« **Tu n'as rien ?** , me demanda Ukai avant de me tendre la main.  
\- **Hum ...** fut la seule chose que prononça Neil pour lui faire comprendre "Pas touche !" »

Ukai soupira avant de retourner à sa place en grognant et en insultant Neil tellement rapidement que j'étais incapable de discerner le moindre mot. J'attrapais alors la main de mon frère pour me relever et continuer l'entrainement. Une fois finit, je me changeais avant de me tourner vers Nishinoya, Kageyama et Hinata qui était encore présent. Je me mis soudain à chuchoter.

« **Alors Nishinoya, ça avance ton plan ?**  
 **\- Je l'ai invité chez moi, ce week end sans lui dire que nous serons seuls.**  
 **\- Super !** »

Je lui ébouffirais alors les cheveux pour le féliciter puis je me tournais vers Kageyama qui semblait déjà énervé, même avant que je prononce un mot. J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il n'a même pas encore de plan. Je rigole doucement, ce qui l'énerve encore plus.

« **Bonne chance et à demain !** »

Je quittais alors la salle pour rejoindre Ukai qui m'attendait en bas. Un large sourire prend mes lèvres lorsque je le vis et il me sourit lui-aussi, du moins jusqu'à ce que Neil se mette devant lui pour nous rappeler sa présence. Comme si on pouvait l'oublier hein ? Je soupirais bruyamment avant de les rejoindre. J'avais tellement envie de glisser ma main dans la sienne ou même de le toucher, mais mon garde du corps attitré si glissa entre nous et nous nous mimes à marcher en direction de chez moi. L'ambiance était étrangement silencieuse et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Finalement Ukai brisa le silence, c'est sûr que ce n'était pas Neil qui ferait cela.

« **Au fait, où est-ce que vous habitez ?**  
 **\- Tu n'es jamais venu chez nous ?** »

Je cherchais alors dans mes souvenirs, mais depuis que nous avions commencé à nous voir tous les deux, j'avais d'abord vécu chez lui, puis lorsque j'avais déménagé chez Paul et Neil, je n'avais fait qu'aller chez lui et à chaque fois pour la même chose. Je venais de comprendre aussi une nouvelle chose.

« **Mais ça veut dire que mon père ne t'a vraiment jamais vu ? Jamais de jamais ? Il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi tu ressembles ... ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi y'à un problème ?** »

Je posais alors les yeux sur Ukai, ses cheveux décolorés plaqués en arrière par un serre-tête, les tongs qu'il a aux pieds et les piercings qu'il porte à l'oreille gauche. Et je perds soudain tout espoir. Il ressemble vraiment à un voyou. Et même si je trouve ça vraiment sexy, je ne pense que se soit un bon argument à donner à son père pour qu'il accepte un amant.

« **On est foutu.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** »

Je vois Neil sourire doucement. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lui. Quelle pourriture. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. C'était trop tard pour changer quoi que se soit, nous étions déjà devant la maison. Je pris soudain peur, vraiment peur. J'hésitais même un instant à attraper Ukai par la main pour fuir loin, très loin, peut-être en France ou aux Etats-Unies ou les pères ne harcèlent pas leur enfant au sujet de leur petit-ami et ne menaceront pas de les torturer ou pire de les tuer.

« **Tu ne peux plus fuir Liam.** »

Je grognais en sa direction tout en l'insultant de tout ce qui me vint en tête. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Finalement je rentrais en lançant un regard à Ukai qui tenta de me sourire, mais lui aussi, il avait peur, ça se lisait sur son visage. Une fois à l'intérieur je refermais la porte derrière nous et voyant qu'on ne retirait pas nos chaussures dans l'entrée, il hésita un instant. Ah oui c'est vrai ... Les japonais et leurs traditions étranges.

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de retirer tes chaussures, mon père n'est pas japonais. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre au début.** »

Il hocha alors doucement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et il me suivit dans l'entrée. L'escalier se trouvait tout de suite après la porte d'entrée et un passage à sa gauche. Une porte placée sous l'escalier menait à la chambre de mon père et face à elle, il y avait la cuisine et en face le salon. Je passais la tête rapidement dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas là. Puis lorsque j'entrais dans le salon je frissonnais à la vision qui s'affichait devant moi. Mon père était assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main et un couteau sur la table basse. Pourquoi un couteau ? Je sentis Ukai se crisper derrière moi ... Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré par cette scène. Je m'avançais alors encore dans la salle, l'entraineur juste derrière moi, comme s'il espérait que j'allais le protéger ... Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne peux vraiment rien faire contre lui.

« **Papa, voici Uk...**  
 **\- Assieds-toi.** »

Je sursautais à ce mot et prit place sur le canapé à sa droite, Neil se tenant à sa gauche, bien droit comme à son habitude. Ukai chercha des yeux où il allait bien pouvoir s'asseoir et comprit très rapidement où était sa place. Mon père avait déplacé la télé dans un coin de la pièce pour mettre une chaise face à lui de l'autre côté de la table basse. La chaise du nuisible. La chaise de celui qui va se faire exécuter. Il s'assit pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

« **C'est donc lui le Ukai Keishin dont j'ai tant entendu parler.** »

Il l'observa alors de haut en bas avant de renifler de manière très peu gracieuse pour montrer sa déception.

« **C'est un voyou ?**  
 **\- Non pas du tout Papa !** , le défendis-je.  
\- **Je ne te parle pas à toi, l'amour t'a complètement aveuglé à ce que je vois, alors je me passerais de ton avis.** »

C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Je posais les yeux sur Ukai, il se demandait exactement la même chose que moi. Je repensais alors à son torse nu contre lequel j'avais dormi toute la nuit et je me mis soudain à rougir inconsciemment tout en me dandinant sur le canapé. Je ne sortis de ma rêverais qu'en remarquant le regard d'Ukai qui me disait : "Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment !?".

« **Il en a l'air, mais ce n'en est pas un.** »

Merci Neil ! Pour une fois que tu es utile ...

« **Hum ... Quel âge as-tu ?**  
 **\- 26ans.** »

La réponse d'Ukai fut presque un automatisme. L'âge ... J'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail ...

« **26 ... Tu es donc majeur ... Tu sais qu'il est encore mineur ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais être son père ?** »

Son père ?

« **Hein ?**  
 **\- Papa ... Tu exagères un peu ...**  
 **\- Tais-toi. Je savais bien que toutes les filles craquaient pour un de leur professeur, mais je pensais que tu m'éviterais ce problème Liam.** »

Filles ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis une fille ?!

« **Tu fumes, non ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Ca se sent.** »

Mon père renifla une nouvelle fois pour signifier que ce point n'était pas en sa faveur. Et merde.

« **Tu bois ?**  
 **\- Oui ...**  
 **\- Et bien tu additionnes les vices ...** »

J'ai bien l'impression que cette rencontre tourne plus à l'interrogatoire qu'à un simple échange de politesse.

« **Liam va nous chercher la bière et le saucisson. J'espère que tu bois de la bière Keishin.**  
 **\- Papa ... C'est un japonais, il boit du sake ...**  
 **\- Pas de ça chez moi.**  
 **\- La bière ça ira très bien, répondit Ukai pratiquement forcé.** »

Je fis alors ce que mon père m'avait demandé et j'attrapais deux bières, deux verres et le saucisson pour les déposer sur la table.

« **Et la planche à découper ? ... Liam ... Si tu veux un jour vivre avec un homme, il va falloir que tu apprennes mieux que ça.** »

C'est en grognant que j'attrapais la planche à découper avant de m'asseoir de nouveau en faisant la moue. Ukai lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser face à toute cette pression, mais le pire était encore à venir. Mon père ouvrit la bière du Coach et la lui servit dans son verre avant de lui tendre. Il termina alors la sienne en une gorgée et écrasa la canette à une main avant d'attraper celle que je venais de lui ramener. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à roter ...

« **Tu espères vraiment que je vais te laisser voler la virginité de ma fille sans rien dire, hein ? Tu ne l'as touchera pas avant le mariage.** »

Ukai manqua de s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée de bière au mot virginité. Donc Neil ne lui avait pas tout dit ... Il s'était bien retenu de lui dire que nous avions déjà couché ensemble. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir annoncer ça sans risquer la vie d'Ukai.

« **C'est trop tard Papa.** »

Merci Neil pour ton manque total de tact. Mon père attrapa alors le couteau sur la table et le leva avant de claquer violement le manche sur la table. Je sursautais à ce geste. Il nous sort le grand jeu là ou quoi ?

« **Bois.** »

Ukai s'exécuta sans attendre et mon père commença à découper des rondelles de saucisson.

« **Tu sais que j'ai travaillé dans une ferme et que j'ai appris à faire d'un taureau, un boeuf ?** »

Il frémit alors en voyant la lame trancher le saucisson une fois de plus.

« **Papa, il ...**  
 **\- Tais-toi. J'imagine bien que tu ne pouvais pas dire non. Tu étais jeune. Tu devais être si adorable et il a profité de toi. Ca s'appelle du détournement de mineur.** »

Le mot profité résonna en moi comme une sentence que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je me levais alors de ma place.

« **Il n'a pas profité de moi ! J'étais consentant !** »

Je ne voulais pas qu'Ukai doute encore une fois de lui-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable encore une fois pour tout ça.

« **Alors quoi ? Tu es juste une trainée ?** »

Je vis le Coach se crisper sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas apprécié que mon père m'appelle comme ça. Vu comme ça il est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'il me traite vraiment comme la pire des merdes, mais en réalité, il le fait simplement exprès pour l'énerver, pour qu'Ukai sorte de ses gonds et se montre tel qu'il est vraiment. Je sais d'où Neil tient son vice.

« **Vos verres sont bientôt vides, je vais chercher d'autres bières.** »

J'entrais dans la cuisine et poussais alors un long soupir. C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Papa cherche à l'énerver de la sorte. J'allais surement me faire traiter de femmes pour le reste de la soirée ... Il fallait bien que je m'y fasse. J'attrapais deux nouvelles bières avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la salle et au moment où je posais les bouteilles sur la table mon père dit quelque chose qui me fit rougir au plus haut point.

« **Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu avais un uniforme de filles dans ton placard alors que tu n'as jamais ramené de filles à la maison ... C'est toi Keishin qui l'a pervertit ?** »

Cette fois-ci je reste muet. En vérité, mon père n'a pas tord, c'est bien lui qui m'a forcé à porter cet uniforme. Ukai avala le reste de bière qu'il restait dans son verre.

« **Liam n'est pas une trainée donc oui c'est bien moi.** »

Ne dit pas ça abruti ! Je rougis alors encore plus tout en servant les bières dans les verres.

« **Alors qu'est ce que fait un vieux pervers comme toi dans la vie ?** »

L'expression "vieux pervers" résonna comme un coup de feu dans la salle. Tu ne pouvais pas y échapper à celle là désolé.

« **Je travaille à la ferme le matin, j'aide à l'épicerie qui appartient à ma famille le reste de la journée et le soir je vais entrainer l'équipe de Volley Ball à Karasuno.**  
 **\- Hum.** »

Ce "Hum" signifiait-il qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez Ukai ?

« **Tu n'as donc pas fait d'étude j'imagine.**  
 **\- Non ...**  
 **\- Tu sais que Liam est très intelligent et qu'il compte faire de très longues études. Il deviendra médecin ou astronaute.** »

Quoi et depuis quand ? Tu veux bien arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ...

« **Et si jamais il doit aller faire ses études dans un autre pays ?**  
 **\- Je l'attendrais.**  
 **\- Même si ça dure 8ans ?**  
 **\- Oui.** »

Tu parles. J'aimerais bien voir ça. Déjà quand nous étions ensemble, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'appeler tous les deux jours parce qu'il avait envie alors 8ans ? Et puis qui a dit que j'allais quitter le pays pour 8ans ?

« **Tu as presque 30ans et tu n'es toujours pas marié ?**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Un homme qui n'est pas marié à 30ans, c'est qu'il a un problème.**  
 **\- J'aime votre fils, c'est pour ça.** »

Mon père avala deux gorgés de son verre et reposa ses yeux sur Ukai.

« **Un point pour toi.** »

Soulagé par cette phrase, j'attrapais une rondelle de saucisson pour la manger. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas faire ça.

« **Et quand vous voudrez avoir des enfants ?** »

La rondelle se coinça dans ma gorge et j'avalais alors tout simplement de travers avant de réussir à respirer de nouveau. Je me mis alors à tousser bruyamment. Des enfants ? Mais ça ne va pas ?

« **Papa ... Je suis encore trop jeune pour penser à ça ...**  
 **\- Toi oui, lui, non.** »

Je posais les yeux sur lui. Et merde putain, tu sais très bien que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants quand même ? Ils avalèrent chacun une nouvelle gorgée de leur bière et je voyais le nez de mon père devenir rouge et les yeux d'Ukai dont les paupières n'étaient plus aussi symétrique. Déjà que ce discours ne menait à rien, si en plus l'alcool venait à s'en mêler. Ca allait vraiment devenir n'importe quoi.

« **Tu sais Liam, j'adorerais voir une petite Liamette avec ton adorable visage, toute mignonne et innocente et qui ne ramènerait pas d'homme à la maison avant ses 40ans.**  
 **\- Il restera toujours l'adoption Papa, ne t'inquiète pas ... Si on veut vraiment un enfant, on se débrouillera.** »

Ukai attrapa alors son verre pour le boire cul sec avant de poser ses yeux sur moi en rougissant. Bah quoi ? Je te sors de là, remercie-moi au lieu de me faire cette tronche de mec totalement pas prêt. Tu as cru qu'avec mes 18ans, je le suis moi ? L'interrogatoire ne fit que dégénérer après ça et une heure plus tard, c'était la déchéance totale, les deux n'avaient pas arrêté de boire et était tous les deux complètements saouls.

« **Tu veux me voler ma jolie et si mignonne petite fille. Elle est si gentille et si adorable. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de la toucher et encore moins un vieux pervers comme toi !**  
 **\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, surtout quand elle se fait des couettes ...**  
 **\- HAN ! Je peux te faire des couettes moi aussi Liam ?**  
 **\- Mais ça va bien vous deux hein ! Je suis un homme, putain ... Vas falloir que vous le compreniez un jour. Non Papa je n'aurais jamais mes règles, non mes seins ne vont pas pousser et je tomberais encore moins enceinte ...** »

Voilà les sujets de conversations qui avaient tournés pendant prêt d'une demi-heure et je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus.

« **Neil ... aide moi un peu.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est toi qui sors avec un mec trop vieux pour toi.**  
 **\- Pourquoi Papa est aussi protecteur avec moi ... Tu pourrais ramener n'importe qui, il ne dirait rien.**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas une fille.**  
 **\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ... Allez maintenant vas coucher Papa, je m'occupe d'Ukai.**  
 **\- Tu comptes le faire dormir ici ? Dans ton lit j'imagine ?**  
 **\- Il a beaucoup trop bu pour qu'on le laisse retourner chez lui seul ...**  
 **\- Très bien.** »

Je vois alors Neil attrapé le bras de mon père pour l'aider à aller dans sa chambre. Celui-ci déblatéra encore quelques conneries au sujet de mon innocence à présent disparue. Je soupirais avant d'attraper Ukai pour l'aider à monter jusqu'à ma chambre.

« **Allez Ukai, lèves toi ...**  
 **\- Tu sais Liam, même si tu n'es pas une fille, je t'aime quand même.**  
 **\- Désolé si je ne crois pas les mots d'un homme totalement saoul. Tu pourras toujours me le répéter demain si tu y crois toujours.**  
 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte hein ?**  
 **\- ... Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un escargot ?** »

Il finit enfin par se lever et bien que je n'aie pas bu, j'ai du mal à retenir son corps quand il tangue comme ça. C'est qu'il est vraiment lourd.

« **Essayes au moins de tenir debout ...** »

Une fois la montée des escaliers faites, le plus dur est derrière nous. Alors une fois que j'ai enfin put le faire tomber sur mon lit, je peux enfin souffler. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de boire autant ? Ca ne devait être qu'une rencontre banale entre mon père et mon amant. Pas un jeu d'alcool ou ils se mettent en tête que je vais avoir des seins et un utérus. Je soupire avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me glisser dans le lit. Il pue l'alcool ... Je soupire puis je l'observe, là, allongé, son visage illuminé seulement par la lumière de la Lune. Y'à pas à dire il est beau pour un vieux pervers. Je farfouille alors dans ses cheveux pour lui retirer son serre-terre, il dormira sans doute mieux sans ça. Je le regarde alors un instant. Ses cheveux détachés le font encore plus ressemblé à un voyou. Je soupire puis je pose mes yeux sur son tee-shirt. Je sais qu'il déteste dormir avec un tee-shirt ... Je m'assois alors sur lui et je tente de lui retirer. J'arrive facilement à le remonter sur son torse, alors que dans le dos ça bloque ... Je force une première fois, puis une deuxième et quand j'essaye pour la troisième fois, je sens sa main attraper la mienne.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- ... Euh ... Rien ... J'essayais d'enlever ton tee-shirt pour que tu sois plus à l'aise ...** »

Il se soulève alors juste assez pour que je puisse le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Je rougis en faisant ce geste. En général, il n'annonce pas une nuit tranquille, mais à peine ai-je jeté le maillot sur le sol, qu'il s'est déjà rendormi. Vieil alcoolique ... Je le regarde encore un moment endormi comme ça puis je m'allonge contre lui. Entre son bras et son torse. Son odeur envahit mes narines. Je souris alors doucement puis ferme les yeux avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

Voilà, voilà  
C'est un peu wtfquesque mais bon !  
J'ai adoré écrire ce passage même si c'est un peu débile.  
J'espère que aimerez aussi **  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.  
Nyxiel .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**  
Le moment tant attendu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le « dring » aigu de mon réveil me tire de mon sommeil si bienfaisant. Je suis couché sur le côté et dans mon dos je sens le torse d'Ukai qui me tient contre lui. Une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps, c'est tellement agréable de dormir à ses côtés. Je souris doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il grogne et grimace avant de se retourner de l'autre côté du lit. Réveil difficile ? Bien fait pour toi alcoolique. Je soupire.

« **Hum.** »

Je tourne les yeux vers la porte de ma chambre. Mon père est appuyé contre l'embrasure et nous fixe d'un regard noir. Ca y est je vais devenir veuf …

« **Papa, laisses moi t'expliquer … je … enfin il …**  
 **\- Dépêches-toi tu vas être en retard.** »

Il repartit alors sans un mot de plus. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait finalement accepté ? Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je me jetais sur le Coach, couvrant son dos de baisers. Voyant que cela ne lui faisait rien, je décidais de passer à l'étape suivante et je me glissais sous la couette pour passer ma langue le long de son torse, puis de son ventre avant de tirer sur l'élastique de son jogging avec mes dents, souhaitant le lui retirer. Ce n'est que lorsque j'attrapais son membre dans ma main et que je caressais son gland du bout de ma langue qu'il finit par se réveiller.

« **Liam … Hum … Qu'est-ce que tu …** »

Enfin conscient ? C'est ce moment que je choisis pour sortir les dents, je les sentis doucement s'enfoncer dans son érection et il lui fallut un moment pour sursauter et être totalement réveiller. Je le relâchais alors, ressortant de sous la couette pour me glisser sur lui.

« **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?** , me demanda Ukai inquiet pour son anatomie.  
\- **C'est l'heure de se réveiller crétin.**  
 **\- J'ai la gueule de bois, je n'ai pas envie.** »

Je le vis s'enrouler dans la couette comme un gamin et je soupirais.

« **Bien et bah je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je vais devoir demander à mon père … mais lui il le fera sans doute avec son couteau et il est bien moins gentils que moi.** »

Il frissonna d'angoisse sous la couette et se releva dans un bond.

« **C'est bon je suis en pleine forme.**  
 **\- Alors enfile ton tee-shirt, on va descendre.** »

J'enfilais alors mon uniforme, glissant une pince dans mes cheveux, aujourd'hui un petit papillon mauve et pailleté était posé dessus. C'était devenu une habitude. Ukai qui s'était assis sur mon lit pour m'attendre me fixa un instant, il voulait me demander quelque chose, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

« **Si tu veux me demander un truc fais-le.**  
 **\- Oh … Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu en mets toujours dans tes cheveux ?** »

Je pris alors la direction de la sortie tout en lui répondant.

« **Sait-on jamais, si un autre homo refoulé a envie de moi, ça pourrait m'être utile.** »

Je l'entendis grogner un « Quoi … ? » alors que je quittais la pièce. En réalité il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. J'avais beau dire que je n'aimais pas ressembler à une fille, étrangement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout faire pour y ressembler encore plus. Peut-être que j'aimais ça tout simplement, mais que je déteste que l'on me le fasse remarqué. Il faut s'accepter comme on est après tout. Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine accompagné d'Ukai, Neil et mon père nous attendent à la table en mangeant. Neil lève ses yeux vers moi.

« **Toujours pas enceinte ?**  
 **\- Non pas de Liamette en vue pour le moment. Dommage ! Moi qui pensais qu'il suffisait d'avoir ses règles pour faire des enfants.**  
 **\- Pressée d'être Maman ?**  
 **\- Maman et femme aux foyers se sont mes seules ambitions dans la vie.** »

Neil me fit un léger sourire. C'était sa manière de rire. Je pris alors place à côté de lui alors que mon père lançait un regard mauvais à Ukai tandis que celui-ci me regardait comme s'il était sur le point de se décomposer, ne comprenant pas vraiment la conversation, mais paniquant rien qu'au mot « enfants ». Et c'est lui qui est censé être l'adulte ? Ils ne se souvenaient vraiment de rien ? Très bien j'allais leur rappeler en douceur. Ukai s'assit à côté de moi, face à mon père et je me levais.

« **Un petit café, mon cher mari ?**  
 **\- Oui … euh … QUOI ?** »

Neil sourit de nouveau et mon père grogna. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus ? Quand on dit que les filles choisissent des hommes qui ressemblent à leur père, sur ce point, ça devait être vrai. Espérons seulement qu'il ne se mette pas à regarder le foot en caleçon avec une bière à la main. C'est que je tiens à son corps bien sculpté moi …

« **Vous ne vous souvenez pas hier soir ? Papa a décrété que puisque tu m'avais volé ma virginité, tu étais obligé de m'épouser, alors quand tu lui as fait remarquer que le mariage gay n'était pas autorisé au Japon, il a répondu que comme il était français, cette maison appliquait les lois françaises.**  
 **\- J'ai fait ça … Moi ?**  
 **\- Oui oui … Tu t'es même offert le droit de nous marier toi-même, alors tu nous as dessiné des alliances avec un marqueur puis tu as jeté des chips en l'air en criant « Vive les mariés ».**  
 **\- Oh …** répliqua mon père avant de baisser la tête honteux.  
\- **Tu as oublié le meilleur Liam** , me fit remarquer Neil.  
\- **Ah oui et puisque officiellement nous sommes mariés, tu nous as donnés le droit de faire tout notre possible pour que je tombe enceinte.** »

Mon père baissa encore plus la tête alors qu'Ukai fixait le rond au marqueur autour de son annulaire gauche. Je versais alors sa tasse de café dans un gobelet pour qu'il puisse l'emporter parce que ce que j'allais dire par la suite nous forcerait à fuir très rapidement. Je glissais même trois pains aux chocolats dans mon sac avant de me lancer.

« **Alors si je te demande si je peux rester chez lui ce soir pour essayer de te faire la petite fille que tu attends, tu ne peux pas me dire non, hein ?** »

Ukai me regarda inquiet, mon père resta muet alors que Neil souriait d'avance pour ce qu'il allait se passer.

« **NE TOUCHE PAS A MA PETITE FILLE SALE PERVERS !** »

J'attrapais alors la main d'Ukai pour le sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne se fasse castrer.

« **À demain Papa !**  
 **\- REVIENS ICI FILLE INDIGNE ! TU NE DEVRAIS AIME QUE TON PAPA ! PAS UN VOYOU COMME LUI QUI VA TE SOUILLER !** »

Je claquais la porte d'entrée. Nous étions sauvés. Je me mis alors à rire.

« **Ça te fait rire ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il me tue, c'est ça hein ? C'est ta vengeance ?**  
 **\- S'il avait voulu te tuer il l'aurait fait ce matin quand il nous a trouvé au lit tous les deux. Je suis juste heureux parce qu'il t'ait finalement accepté.** »

Ukai sembla se demander pendant un instant en quoi ses hurlements voulaient dire qu'il l'avait accepté, mais en voyant mon sourire, il sourit lui aussi. Durant le reste du chemin, je lui racontais de quelle manière ils s'étaient mis en tête que j'étais réellement une fille hier soir. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute après tout, mon père me considérait réellement comme ça, surement parce qu'il en a toujours voulu une … À mon arrivée chez lui, il m'avait même acheté des produits d'hygiène féminine et il lui avait bien fallut quelques mois pour comprendre que je n'en aurais jamais besoin. Et un mois supplémentaire pour arrêter de déprimer quant au fait que sa petite fille ne tomberait du coup jamais enceinte. Lorsque nous passèrent devant son lieu de travail il s'arrêta un instant, me retenant par la main.

« **Tu vas vraiment venir chez moi, ce soir ?**  
 **\- Bah oui, je suis en pleine ovulation, faudrait pas manquer cette chance de procréer voyons**  
 **\- La ferme ! Je suis sérieux.**  
 **\- Oui je vais venir. Tu m'attendras après l'entrainement ?**  
 **\- Oh ok …** »

Je déposais alors un rapide baisé sur sa joue avant de commencer à reprendre ma route, mais il m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer vers lui. Je sentis alors ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouer avec la mienne et je rougis. Quand il fait ça je perds complétement mes moyens.

« **Un avant-goût de ce soir** , me chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres. »

Il me relâcha alors et je me retournais rapidement pour qu'il ne voit pas que j'avais rougit. Avant de partir je lui dis tout de même une chose.

« **Tu vas voir comme je me suis amélioré pendant ces deux ans.** »

Je repris alors la route du lycée, me mettant même à courir en remarquant que j'étais en retard. Oups. Un large sourire prenait pourtant mes lèvres, j'étais heureux et impatient d'être à ce soir.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de club, changé et stressé par ce qui m'attendait je remarquais alors Ukai qui discutait avec Kageyama. Quand je fus à porter de voix, je ne peux entendre qu'un « Au revoir et merci » venant du passeur.

« **Ah tu es prêt, on peut y aller ?**  
 **\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**  
 **\- Il voulait me demander quelque chose.** »

Nous commencions alors à marcher.

« **Oh ne me dit pas … Il voulait te demander des conseils sur le sexe, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Quoi ? ... Comment tu sais ça ? … Je ne pensais pas que Kageyama était du genre à s'intéresser à ce genre de choses.**  
 **\- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué ?**  
 **\- Non … Quoi ?** »

Je soupirais, il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

« **Kageyama sort avec Hinata.**  
 **\- Hein ?**  
 **\- Tu fais vraiment attention à rien … Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments. J'ai fait croire à Kageyama que j'étais très intéressé par Hinata et il a suffi d'une menace du style « Si tu ne le veux pas alors il sera à moi » et c'était dans la poche.** »

Je vis alors les joues d'Ukai rougirent alors qu'il semblait penser à quelque chose d'indécent.

« **J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de m'imaginer avec Hinata pour un plan à trois, hein …**  
 **\- Non … Non non.** »

Il détourne alors les yeux. VIEUX PERVERS !

« **J'ai fait le même coup à Asahi, je lui ai fait croire que je voulais lui voler son très cher libéro. J'ai même failli l'embrasser pour que cet idiot bouge enfin.** »

Ukai détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« **Un vieux pervers s'imaginerait très facilement cette scène : Nishinoya qui frémit sous un de mes baisers humides avant que l'on se tourne tous les deux vers lui, une expression de chien quémandant à manger sur le visage et qui l'appelle avec des voix gémissante.** »

L'expression que fit alors le Coach m'apprit que c'était exactement ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Je soupirais, il était tout aussi prévisible que le reste de ces abrutis. Je passais alors le reste du chemin qui nous séparait de son appartement en lui racontant des scénarios possibles pour des plans à trois, incluant aussi Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi et Kuroo. Le dernier scénario ne sembla vraiment pas lui plaire.

« **Tant que c'est un jeune garçon innocent, tu aimes, mais dès qu'on inclut un autre mâle alpha ça coince ? Aurais-tu peur de la concurrence ?**  
 **\- La ferme !** »

Nous étions arrivés. Le stress remonta alors en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais si angoissé à l'idée de coucher avec lui ? Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. J'entrais à sa suite. Ça n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici. Il me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, comme si c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds ici, je déposais alors mon sac et ma veste et avant qu'il se n'assoit sur son lit je lui annonçai une chose.

« **On peut manger, avant ? J'ai vraiment faim …**  
 **\- Oh ok … Si tu veux.** »

Il m'invita à le suivre jusque dans la cuisine ou il se mit à fouiller dans ses placards.

« **J'imagine que tu n'as encore que des nouilles instantanées, hein ? Tu n'as toujours pas appris à cuisiner ?**  
 **\- …**  
 **\- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.**  
 **\- La ferme !** »

Je soupirais et attendis sagement qu'il me serve mon bol. Avant aussi quand je venais ici, il ne me servait que ça à manger. Je lui avais fait remarquer plusieurs fois qu'à son âge il devrait apprendre à faire autre chose.

« **J'ai pas besoin de faire à manger, puisque tu es là pour le faire.**  
 **\- Aaah ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une femme au foyer ou quoi ?**  
 **\- Bah oui …**  
 **\- Crève ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une femme que je vais te servir. Espèce de sexiste.** »

Il sourit doucement et j'avale mes nouilles en 4e vitesse. Je suis tellement nerveux que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je rougis à chaque regard qu'il dépose son regard sur moi et lorsqu'il me frôle la main de la sienne pour attraper mon bol, je sursaute comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge. Il me fixe alors comme s'il venait de comprendre. Merde.

« **Tu es nerveux ?**  
 **\- Non … Non non non !**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es rouge comme ça ?**  
 **\- La ferme ! C'est qu'il fait chaud !** »

Il soupire en déposant les bols dans l'évier puis s'appuie sur celui-ci avant de se tourner vers moi.

« **On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu n'as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer.**  
 **\- Mais j'ai envie !**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques comme ça ?**  
 **\- Chut ! Tais-toi !** »

J'attrape alors sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre ou je le pousse sur le lit.

« **Pas bouger ! Tu m'attends là.** »

Il obéît, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, moi je rejoins la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte. Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? Je respire doucement pour essayer de retrouver mon calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais oublié comment faire … Si ? ET SI J'AVAIS OUBLIE ? Je pousse un long soupir et je sers les poings. Je retire alors un à un mes vêtements que je laisse sur le sol. Je vais le forcer à prendre conscience que je suis bel et bien un homme et si jamais après ça il ne veut plus de moi alors tant pis. Habituellement lorsque je m'enfermais comme ça dans la salle de bain, c'était pour enfiler cet uniforme de fille qui le rendait fou. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir cette fois-ci, s'il veut que je le laisse me toucher, il va falloir qu'il m'accepte en tant qu'homme cette fois-ci. Lorsque je poussais de nouveau la porte de la salle de bain, je le retrouvais dos à moi. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit pour fumer.

« **Ah bah enfin. J'ai cru que tu sortirais jamais … Liam … Qu'est-ce que …** »

J'étais nu, totalement nu devant lui et soudain très mal à l'aise. Il manqua de faire tomber sa cigarette sur le lit à cause du choc. Quel idiot.

« **C'est pour te prouver une fois pour toute que je suis un homme … Alors si ça te plait pas, je peux toujours me rhabiller et rentrer chez moi** , avais-je dit tout rouge et avec une voix fébrile. »

Très crédible tout ça. Il écrasa alors sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur sa table de nuit avant de s'approcher de moi. Il s'arrêta face à moi, bien droit m'obligeant à relever la tête pour voir son expression stoïque. Quoi ça ne lui va pas ?

« **Ce que je vois là, me plait fortement.** »

Je rougis encore plus en voyant son sourire. Il m'attrape alors dans ses bras pour me jeter sur le lit. Je retombais violement sur le matelas alors qu'il retirait son tee-shirt pour le lancer un peu plus loin dans la chambre et se pencher vers moi. L'odeur du tabac envahit mes narines puis ma bouche lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Ces baisers étaient toujours aussi tendres, même si je sentais son impatience. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde pour me sauter dessus, mais je sentais ses muscles se raidir. Il se retenait pour moi. Et j'étais bien décidé à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Lorsqu'il descendit lentement sa bouche en direction d'un de mes tétons, je me rebellais, le repoussant pour passer au-dessus de lui.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Je t'ai dit, je vais te montrer que je ne suis plus le même.** »

Je déposais alors quelques baisers dans son cou, suçotant doucement sa peau, je sentis alors son cœur accéléré. Un sourire prit mes lèvres et je descendis doucement, tout doucement sur son torse, ma langue traçant un chemin humide de son cou jusque sur son ventre. Je posais alors mes yeux sur lui, son visage n'affichait aucune expression, mais il me fixait. Pourquoi cette expression si sérieuse dans un moment comme celui-ci hein ? Je ne me laissais pourtant pas décourager, j'attrapais alors son jogging pour lui retirer, voyant que j'avais un peu de mal puisqu'il était assis dessus, il se souleva pour me permettre de le mettre nu lui aussi. Je pris ce geste comme un encouragement à continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'attrapais alors son érection dans ma main pour commencer des vas et viens lents, mais de toute la longueur de son membre. Il était déjà si impressionnant la dernière fois ? … Ça va faire mal, je le sens … Je vins alors accompagner mes mouvements de la main par des coups de langues sur son gland. Je relevais alors les yeux sur lui, ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Se retenait-il de faire du bruit ? Je fermais alors les yeux et je commençais des vas et viens avec ma bouche autour de sa verge alors que ma main continuait elle aussi en suivant le même rythme. Ma langue venait titiller son frein et je sentis son corps frissonner alors qu'un grognement passa enfin ses lèvres.

J'entendais maintenant sa respiration, elle était plus bruyante que d'habitude et parfois il poussait même des grognements. C'était sa manière de dire qu'il aimait ça ? Je sentis une de ses mains agripper mes cheveux alors que son bassin accompagnait maintenant les mouvements de ma tête. Je ne laissais finalement plus que ma bouche lui donner le plaisir dont il avait besoin, laissant mes mains contre ses hanches. Son corps frissonna une nouvelle fois et encore une dernière avant qu'il ne cède.

« **J'en peux plus …** »

Il me repoussa alors pour se remettre au-dessus de moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je sentis alors son érection contre la mienne. Elle était si chaude. Si dur. Ses lèvres dérivèrent alors sur un de mes tétons qu'il embrassa avant de le titiller du bout de la langue tout en attrapant le second entre deux de ses doigts. Je serais les dents, il s'était retenu, alors je le ferais moi aussi, mais lorsque sa deuxième main agrippa mon membre, un gémissement passa mes lèvres malgré moi. Et merde, enfoiré. J'étais si faible. Je me cambrais alors pour quémander plus. Mon corps voulait plus de ces caresses, je voulais qu'il me donne plus que ça. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, là, maintenant.

« **Keishin … Prends moi … maintenant.** »

Il releva la tête vers mon visage rougit d'homme vulnérable et pendant un instant sembla surpris par mes paroles. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois que je lui demandais de vive-voix quelque chose comme ça. Et puis j'avais utilisé son prénom et je sais bien que ça l'excite énormément. Ça lui donne l'impression qu'on est encore plus proche. Il se mit alors à sourire avant de se redresser.

« **Très bien, mais alors si tu as mal, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.** »

À cet instant je me contrefous de la douleur, je veux le sentir, tout entier en moi. Je veux l'entendre grogner alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi encore et encore. Je veux le sentir frissonner alors que le désir à éteint son paroxysme en lui. Il ouvre alors le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant dont il s'asperge les mains pour s'en mettre le long de son pénis puis se penche une nouvelle fois sur moi avec un sourire carnassier qui veut dire « C'est bon, le meilleur peut commencer. ». Il infiltre alors deux de ses doigts en moi et je gémis de surprise. Il fait alors quelques vas et viens en moi et en infiltre même un troisième pour me préparer. Il les gigote une dernière fois avant de finalement les retirer pour apposer son sexe contre mon intimité. Il m'embrasse alors une dernière fois avant de bouger son bassin de manière à le faire entrer en moi. Je grimace tout en rougissant. Ça fait mal putain … Quelle idée d'en avoir une si grosse aussi … Une fois que je le sens entièrement en moi, la douleur semble pourtant disparaitre et une douce vague de chaleur se repends en moi. C'est à cet instant qu'il commence à donner ses coups de reins et puissants et rapides.

Le plaisir grandit en moi toujours un peu plus, le sentir ainsi en moi me rend complétement dingue et je ne retiens même plus mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus aigus. Je passe alors mes jambes autour de lui et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos. Mon corps se crispe et se cambre alors que je le sens. Le plaisir est sur le point d'exploser en moi.

« **Keishin je … je … je t'AIME !** »

En prononçant ses mots tout en atteignant l'orgasme je sens le plaisir qui se répand dans tous mon corps tout comme mon sperme qui coule sur mon ventre. À cet instant la douleur à disparu, je ne ressens plus que le plaisir que me procure son corps. Il en profite alors pour accélérer encore le rythme de ses vas et viens alors que ma voix se brisent dans des dizaines de gémissements où je tente de prononcer son prénom. Il faut encore dix bonnes minutes pour lui, dix minutes où je suis incapable de bouger, mon corps ne produisant plus que des sifflements tant ma gorge est sèche et mes membres épuisés, je sens mes ongles continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa peau, le griffant alors que ses râles de plaisirs se rapprochent et que son corps se réchauffe encore plus. Ses muscles se bandent une dernière fois et son corps se raidit alors qu'il se retire à la dernière minute. Le premier jet remonte jusque sur mon visage et le second sur mon ventre alors que doucement ses grognements si sexys se calment. Il reste un moment, son visage contre mon cou pour reprendre son souffle. Je déplace alors mes mains dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

« **Moi aussi … je t'aime Liam.** »

Il passe alors son bras derrière mon cou pour me serrer contre lui. Je pose alors ma tête contre sa clavicule en fermant les yeux. Je suis si bien là dans ses bras. Finalement il attrape un mouchoir sur la table de nuit pour s'essuyer avant de se relever pour me regarder, allongé et couvert de spermes, que ce soit le siens ou le miens.

« **Je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier …**  
 **\- Trop aimable …** »

Je nettoie le plus gros du problème avec des mouchoirs pour ne pas en mettre partout sur mon chemin puis je me rends dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau je repense à ce que l'on vient de faire, à ses baisers, ses caresses, le plaisir qu'il m'a donné et ses grognements. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur froid de la douche et je me recroqueville sur le sol, mes genoux contre mon torse. Quand je repense à sa peau si douce, ses muscles qui s'activent sous mes mains et ses soupirs, je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir à nouveau pour moi tout seul. Je me lave rapidement, puis je pousse un cri de véritable groupie. Ukai est vraiment à moi ! Je coupais l'eau puis je me séchais avant d'enrouler ma serviette autour de mes hanches.

« **Liam, je t'ai entendu crier, ça va ?**  
 **\- Oui oui, j'exprimais juste ma joie en criant.** »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur se demandant surement quel était mon problème. Mon corps entier semblait animé d'une énergie nouvelle, alors je m'avançais vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« **Tu es à moi, dis-je avec une expression enfantine sur le visage.**  
 **\- Ah ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**  
 **\- Tu es tout à moi !** »

Cette fois-ci je lui sautais dessus pour m'accrocher tel un koala à son torse nu. J'emplissais alors mon nez de son odeur, cette odeur qui faisait battre mon cœur si vite avant de frotter mon visage contre ses pectoraux musclés. C'était un homme et pourtant il était si doux, tellement doux.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**  
 **\- Je profite avant que tu sois vieux et tout flasque ...**  
 **\- Hein ?!** »

Je déposais alors un baiser sur son torse avant de lui faire un large sourire, j'avais la même expression qu'un chat qui s'apprête à sauter sur une souris à cet instant.

« **En fait c'est toi le plus pervers de nous deux ...** soupira-t-il.  
\- **Oui** , dis-je en redescendant sur le sol, **mais personne ne te croira si tu le dis. Parce que j'ai l'arme ultime.**  
\- **Et c'est quoi ?**  
 **\- Ca.** »

Je fis soudain le visage d'un chiot battu, des énormes yeux larmoyants, des joues rougies et des joues légèrement gonflées puis je le fixais comme ça.

« **Arrête ça abruti !** grogna-t-il en me frappant le haut du crâne.  
\- **Tu es méchant Keishin** , pleurais-je toujours avec le même visage innocent et fragile.  
\- **Keishin ? ...**  
 **\- J'ai le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom maintenant, non ? On est marié après tout ...**  
 **\- Pas moyen !**  
 **\- Et puis c'est toi qui me l'a demandé la première fois ... Après ça tu étais comme possédé et tu m'as prit tellement fort et puis tu grogn...**  
 **\- La ferme !  
** \- **Et puis toi tu m'appelles déjà par mon prénom ... Vu que je suis anglais, je me présente toujours par mon prénom en premier, sinon tu devrais m'appeler Ludrick ...**  
 **\- Très bien, très bien, mais pas au lycée ... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes parce que je sors avec un élève.** »

Je le fixais alors avec de grands yeux brillants.

« **Quoi ?**  
 **\- On sort ensemble alors ?** »

Il se mit soudain à rougir légèrement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il détourna alors les yeux.

« **Bah bien sûr ...** »

Je lui sautais une nouvelle fois au cou si bien qu'il tomba sur le lit sous mon poids. J'étais bien plus lourd qu'il y a deux ans, c'est vrai. J'affichais alors un sourire carnassier qui ne le rassura pas vraiment.

« **Alors Keishin, on le fait cet enfant ?**  
 **\- Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! C'est effrayant ...**  
 **\- Tu ne veux pas le faire ?**  
 **\- J'ai pas dit ça ... Mais ne parle pas d'enfant !** »

Nous l'avions alors refait une fois de plus. J'avais pu sentir son odeur, j'avais pu apprécier ses baisers, j'avais pu toucher ses muscles et ses cheveux, j'avais pu entendre ses grognements et ses soupirs et j'avais pu le sentir en moi encore une fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**  
Une nouvelle règle.

* * *

Mon corps qui en quémander toujours plus hier soir, ce matin, grogna. Chacun de mes mouvements étaient horriblement douloureux. Chacun de mes pas était un véritable cauchemar et je ne pouvais marcher qu'en cowboy. Keishin quand à lui ne s'était plaint que d'un malheureux mal de dos. Je te hais enfoiré.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que j'allais avoir si mal !**  
 **\- Je ne voulais pas que tu changes d'avis.** »

Je grimaçais. Je l'aurais bien frappé si lever mon bras n'était pas une épreuve. Nous étions en marche, lui pour son travail et moi pour le lycée. L'odeur de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer me chatouilla les narines, cette odeur me rappelait quelque souvenirs de la veille qui me firent frissonner.

« **Tous mes muscles me font mal ... C'est pire qu'un entrainement avec le vieux.**  
 **\- C'est toi qui as voulu recommencé.**  
 **\- Tu aurais pu dire non !**  
 **\- ... Bien sûr que non ... Je suis un homme j'ai des limites, je ne suis pas dieu.**  
 **\- Portes-moi ! C'est de ta faute après tout !**  
 **\- Ca ne va pas non !** »

Je sortis alors l'arme ultime pour le forcer à céder, ce qu'il fit plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

« **Tu es un vrai gamin.**  
 **\- Keishin ...**  
 **\- Hum ?**  
 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais te lâcher.** »

Il sourit à ma phrase et accroché dans son dos comme ça, je pouvais poser mon menton sur son épaule. Son odeur envahit de nouveau mes narines. Je me sentais si bien contre lui. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou puis je fermais les yeux. Je sentais son corps se mouvoir contre moi et son cœur battre. Tout ça, c'est à moi répétais-je intérieurement. Vraiment à moi. Mais finalement ce petit moment de bonheur prit fin, Keishin s'arrêta devant la boutique de ses parents et je descendis de son dos et entrait après lui. Sa mère était au comptoir et semblait l'attendre.

« **Oh bonjour Liam ! Comment ça va ?**  
 **\- Très bien Madame.**  
 **\- J'espère que Keishin ne t'épuises pas trop pendant les entrainements, hein. Dis le moi sinon et je le punirais.** »

Je manquais de m'étouffer en entendant ça. Aux entrainements non, au lit par contre.

« **Je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme.** »

N'ayant absolument rien à manger chez lui, on avait décidé que je viendrais acheter mon petit-déjeuner ici avant de continuer la route jusqu'au lycée. Je me perdis alors dans les rayons tout en écoutant la discussion entre Keishin et sa mère.

« **Tu es en retard ...**  
 **\- Désolé.** »

J'attrapais alors un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat pour me rendre à la caisse.

« **Oh, mais Keishin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** »

Je la vis alors lui tourner la tête pour observer une petite tâche violacée dans son cou.

« **Mais oui c'est un suçon !** »

Je vis alors le visage de Keishin se décomposer alors qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Oups ... Il me fit alors un regard noir. Je m'avançais alors lentement du comptoir en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais absolument pas croiser son regard.

« **Ca veut dire que tu as une petite amie ?! Comment elle s'appelle ? Tu comptes l'épouser ?** »

J'attrapais alors le premier billet que je trouvais dans mon portefeuille avant de le poser sur le comptoir.

« **Garder la monnaie. Au revoir. Annonçais-je avant de prendre la fuite.**  
 **\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop Liam.** »

Trop tard, j'avais fuit. J'avais ignoré la douleur dans mes membres jusqu'à arrivé dans ma classe. Je pense que ses parents n'arrêteront pas de le harceler de la journée au sujet de cette petite-amie. C'est vrai qu'il ne leur avait jamais annoncé qu'il préférait les hommes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu besoin de le faire avec Paul, mon apparence et mes habitudes vestimentaires l'avait mit sur la voix sans que je n'ai rien à dire. C'est d'ailleurs surement pour ça qu'il s'était mit en tête que j'étais sa petite fille. Une fois en classe je n'arrivais même pas à suivre les cours, j'étais bien trop excité à l'idée de revoir Keishin plus tard dans la soirée. Je repensais à notre soirée ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à oublier la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Ses soupirs. Tous ses petits détails ne le rendaient que plus sexy. Je souriais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte au milieu de la classe. J'étais devenu aussi niais que le reste de mon équipe. C'était vraiment moche à voir.

« **Monsieur Ludrick,y'à-t-il une raison à votre sourire ou alors est-ce seulement les équations qui vous grise ?**  
 **\- Je ... Euh ... Désolé Monsieur.** »

Mon sourire disparu bien vite. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui risquer de me griser Monsieur. Je soupirais un peu trop bruyamment si bien qu'il se tourna vers moi avec un regard mauvais.

« **Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de vos cours, pour me donner la raison à ce soupir.**  
 **\- Mais monsieur, j'ai entrainement.**  
 **-Et bien prévenez vos camarades que vous serez en retard.** »

Je me retenais de soupirais une nouvelle fois. Vieux grincheux ! Il m'avait ôté toute bonne humeur. Je n'avais fait que grogner pendant tout le reste de la journée. Même pendant mon repas avec les autres premières années, j'avais à peine parlé, me contentant d'écouter leur dispute au sujet du Volley Ball. Ne parlaient-ils jamais d'autre chose ? Puis je me rappelais une chose. Une chose que m'avait dite Keishin.

« **Kageyama, dis-je avec un sourire vicieux.**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- J'ai entendu quelque chose d'assez drôle, hier soir à ton sujet.**  
 **\- Tu serais venu demander des conseils au Coach.**  
 **\- La ferme !**  
 **\- Alors comme ça on a besoin de conseils ? Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul.**  
 **\- Des conseils pour quoi ?**  
 **\- Pour t'encu...**  
 **\- POUR RIEN ! Allez viens Hinata on va s'entrainer.** »

Une fois ces deux là disparu, je m'approchais alors doucement de Tsukishima qui finissait son verre d'eau.

« **N'essaye même pas.** »

Je soupirais alors.

« **Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles.** »

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi ennuyant, j'avais essayé de suivre les cours, sans grand succès. Alors lorsque la sonnerie finale retentit enfin, je sautais de ma chaise, de nouveau de bonne humeur. L'entrainement m'attendait ! Malheureusement pour moi Yachi s'approcha.

« **Tu veux que je prévienne le Coach que tu seras retenu par le prof de Maths ?** »

J'avais oublié ce petit détail. C'est alors avec une expression de désespoir que je secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui, puis je me rendis dans la salle des profs où je l'écoutais alors me faire la morale pendant prêt d'une demi-heure au sujet du respect et que même si j'étais étranger je devais maintenant être au courant des différences entre l'Angleterre et le Japon. Ect. Ect. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à peine. Ne pensant qu'à une chose : Keishin. Finalement lorsqu'il me libéra enfin, je me mis à courir en direction de la salle du club pour me changer en vitesse et les rejoindre. Je poussais alors la porte brusquement.

« **Je suis là !**  
 **\- La ferme et mets toi en place.** »

Merci Keishin. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois un peu trop bruyamment et il me lança un mauvais regard. C'est quoi le problème entre les japonais et les soupirs ? L'entrainement se termina tellement rapidement que j'en fus presque déçu. Mon corps hurlait à la mort, mais je n'étais pas satisfait. Au moment où j'allais pour courir une dernière fois en direction du filet, ma cuisse ne fut pas de mon avis et une vive douleur m'empêcha tout simplement de sauter. Je restais donc au sol alors que le ballon retombait au sol à côté de moi. Keishin quitta alors son banc pour venir me voir.

« **Ça ne va pas ? Tu es blessé ?**  
 **\- C'n'est pas ça ... À cause de mes courbatures, ma jambe à refuser de m'obéir. Je crois que mon corps est épuisé à cause d'hier soir ...**  
 **\- À cause d'hier soir ?** demanda Daichi avec son expression effrayante.  
\- **Zut, on est découvert. Prenons la fuite.** »

Je tentais alors de m'enfuir, mais cette fois se fut mon mollet qui me lâcha. Je m'écroulais alors tête la première sur le sol. Je donnais alors un coup dedans en grognant. Foutu muscle. Ils se contractaient seulement sans même que je ne le désire.

« **Très bien alors on va ajouter une règle ... On ne se blesse ni ne s'épuise sexuellement avant un entrainement et encore moins avant un match** , annonça Daichi, comme si ce n'était qu'une règle banale de Volley Ball. **Alors si jamais un de nos gentils petits joueurs a un de ses symptômes, je vous préviens Monsieur Ukai, Asahi et Kageyama, je ne serais vraiment pas content.** »

Même le Coach sembla prendre peur à cette menace. J'allais alors me changer rapidement et un large sourire prit mes lèvres lorsque je posais les yeux sur Keishin qui m'attendait. Il me sourit à son tour. Et nous nous mirent en route.

« **Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à chez moi ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Je voudrais que tu restes encore avec moi cette nuit.**  
 **\- Je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller travailler à la ferme, ce n'est pas possible.**  
 **\- Pffeuh, c'est nul ! Maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, on devrait pouvoir dormir ensemble tout le temps.**  
 **\- Quand tu seras grand peut-être.**  
 **\- Je suis grand ... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on vive ensemble ?**  
 **\- Hein ? ... Ne demande pas ça, comme si c'était rien ...** »

Je posais mes yeux sur lui, il avait légèrement rougit. Je baissais alors les yeux en y réfléchissant. C'est vrai que vivre avec quelqu'un est une étape pour un couple. Peut-être qu'il en a peur ? Peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre encore l'importance de cet engagement.

« **Alors quand est-ce qu'on va se revoir en dehors des entrainements ?**  
 **\- La semaine prochaine.**  
 **\- C'est dans longtemps dis-je avec une moue boudeuse, mais bon je ferais avec. Tu es un adulte toi, tu travailles. Je ne peux rien y faire.**  
 **\- Tu es bien conciliant pour une fois, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**  
 **\- Bah, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je sais que tu ne vas penser qu'à moi et c'est assez satisfaisant.**  
 **\- Ah ?**  
 **\- Si je te manque trop, je t'autorise même à te toucher en pensant à moi.**  
 **\- Ca je le laisse aux gamins pervers comme toi qui ne savent pas se tenir.** »

Je soupirais et je profitais d'un instant seul avec lui pour profiter à fond de ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir dans cette rue déserte avant que mon père puisse nous espionner par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il aurait été capable de sortir pour venir me chercher s'il nous avait vus nous embrasser comme nous étions en train de le faire à l'instant.

« **Ca ça va me manquer.**  
 **\- Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas une fille, tu réagis exactement comme elles.**  
 **\- C'est pour pas trop te déboussoler.**  
 **\- Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment aux filles avec lesquelles je suis déjà sortit.**  
 **\- Je sais ... Niveau poitrine je suis loin de les rattraper, mais question neurones je suis sûr que même Hinata pourrait les trouver stupides.**  
 **\- C'est vrai que tu ne les aimais pas beaucoup.**  
 **\- J'étais jaloux ...**  
 **\- Aaaah ?**  
 **\- Ou simplement, je n'étais pas aveuglé par leurs poitrines immensément inutiles.** »

Il m'attrapa alors la joue pour me la pincer.

« **Et le respect des aînés, il est où ?**  
 **\- Je ne vois qu'un vieux pervers, pas un aîné.** »

Il m'attrapa alors la seconde pour la pincer aussi. Et finalement après quelques secondes de torture, il me prit dans ses bras. Je fus surpris par son geste, mais après un instant, je glissais mes bras dans son dos, agrippant son tee-shirt. Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de son odeur une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« **Je t'aime Liam.**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi Keishin.** »

Lorsque je le vis s'éloigner, j'eus l'impression que l'on m'arrachait un petit bout de coeur, mais après un soupir, je me dirigeais à l'intérieur où mon père m'attendait et me questionna sur mon retard pendant prêt d'une heure.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
J'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour poster mes chapitres maintenant.  
Ce chapitre est assez simple et il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon.C'est bientôt la fin après tout ;)  
Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !  
Bonne lecture, Nyx


End file.
